My Archenemy is My New Brother
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's kids hate each other like DESPISE each other. But what started out as punishment to build character it soon turned into a budding friendship. They put their differences aside for the greater good;however, will their matchmaking antics be enough to get their single parents together? AU R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_In other news today the power couple Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Mitsu are getting married this year. Their engagement party is this weekend. Who's Who of Harbor Valley will be in attendance. Fashion designer and event planner Jakotsu Tatsumi is pulling all the stops. It's going to be the wedding of the century. You can see glimpses of-._

_**~Zeep~**_

"Hey Mom! I was watching that!" a nine year old girl said while eating her cereal and watching the entertainment news.

"It will rot your brain. Anyway hurry and eat your breakfast because I have to take you and your brother to school today. Wanna know why?" a black haired woman rhetorically asked.

"Not particularly. No Mom I don't want to know," the nine year old girl said.

"Oh you are going to know missy! Sora Tat- Higurashi how come you are pouring glue on another kid's head. I know I raised you better than that," Kagome sternly said to her daughter.

"But Mom. You don't understand! That kid is a bully and got what he deserved. He was making fun of Riku and as his older sister I just couldn't let him do that," Sora said in her cereal bowl.

Sora saw her brother peek his head out of their shared bedroom and pulled it back in. Sora rolled her eyes and continued listening to her mother.

"I can not believe you! You know what I can. Your father is the same way. You know that there are other non-violent ways to handle situations. Violence is not always the answer," Kagome said putting her recipe book in her side bag.

"I know Mom," Sora said and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Do you really? Then did you have to punch the same kid in the face and almost break his nose? I'm glad his parents aren't going to sue and have me pay for plastic surgery," Kagome said letting out a loud puff of air.

Kagome looked at her blue eyed and black haired daughter and shook her head.

"I wish your father-," Kagome stopped herself and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah me too. I wish he chose us," Sora said and left to go finish getting dressed.

:::

:::

**Across Town**

"Master Daichi it's time for you to get dressed. Your father and stepmother will meet you at the school to discuss with the headmaster why there was glue in your hair and why your nose was almost broken last Tuesday," Myoga the house butler told the young master of the house.

Daichi looked up at the ceiling of his room and rolled his amber colored eyes. He knew that his parents, his soon to be stepmother in particular, wasn't going to be there. His dad wasn't going to pay attention to what's going on and just pay whatever to get him out of trouble. He swung his legs to get out of the bed and immediately he had help come to his beck and call to get him dressed. He just stood there while the maids took care of the rest.

Within minutes he was done being dressed and made his way downstairs.

"Aimi are the parentals here?" Daichi asked his nurse he felt was a grandmother to him.

"No Young Daichi. You just missed them," Aimi said and pulled out a chair for him to sit in.

He sat down and another maid was there within seconds placing a steaming plate of his favorite breakfast foods in front of him. Another maid had made sure that a napkin was securely around his neck because the last maid that hadn't, lost her job that very day she got hers.

Daichi snapped his fingers and the maids bowed their heads and left to stand in the corner to wait for further instructions. His governess left to make sure that her charge's ride was ready to go when he was done eating. Daichi continued to eat in complete silence staring at the empty chairs his parents would sit in if they ever were there. This was breakfast at the Takahashi family estate.

:::

:::

**Our Mother of Grace Preparatory School**

"Thank you for coming out here to settle this situation," Principal Tan said.

"It's a pleasure. Are the other parents on their way?" Kagome asked checking her watch.

She knew if she was late her boss, Jakotsu, was going to have her hid because of the multi million dollar engagement party.

"They are a busy family," Principal Tan said sweat already gathering on his eyebrows.

"I am too. Well can we hurry this up then," Kagome said impatiently sitting in the leather seat across from the principal's office chair.

"Well they suggested that we expel your daughter. Quite frankly that's not a bad idea but since her grades are the top of her class we will forego that suggestion. The Takahashis wish that she be removed and placed into Mr. Hoshi's classroom,"the principal said looking at his notes.

Principal Tan, a portly tan man, had unknowingly had his black toupee leaning to the side and his round glasses was slightly ajar from the profuse sweating. He took out his red plaid handkerchief and wiped his wet brow. He tried to get comfortable in his Sunday Best brown and red tweed suit because the famous Takahashi was coming to his office. If he as the principal expected parents to shell out thirty thousand for tuition per child, he needed to look the part.

Principal Tan slightly sighed at the mother in front of him. Her twins were the lucky few that attended his beloved school on a partial scholarship to continue to get help from private donors who sponsored underprivileged children. If he kicked them out there goes money for some type of program or bill to be paid. His ulcer was starting to ache and he had a sinking feeling it was going to get worse. He almost guaranteed it when Mrs. Tatsumi stared at him as if he all of a sudden grew two heads and was speaking German.

"Of course not. That's where the regular kids go. She was tested for GT and she surpassed the expectations. Sora will not be challenged there. Why can't the bully leave. It's his damn fault for talking about my other kid. You said so yourself that Sora has the grades. Why are you going to make her suffer because some rich snob jackass is harassing her. I bet his parents probably bought another library and you are just kissing their asses. Well you know what you can kiss mine. I'll just pull them both out and hope this school burns down. I am unenrolling them and take my money somewhere else. You-you asshole!" Kagome said standing and huffing and puffing.

"See here! We-we can work it out. We don't have to get irrational, Mrs. Tatsumi-,"Principal Tan started but was interrupted by Kagome raising her eyebrow.

"I'm sure that the Takahashi's are willing to overlook your daughter's mean nature. She just needs to sincerely apologise to their son and this thing will blow over," Principal Tan said after wiping his sweaty face and neck again.

"First off no. Secondly it's Ms. Higurashi because I-" Kagome began but was interrupted when the main office doors was burst open when two kids and an adult were yelling at each other.

"In! Now Sora! You too Daichi!" a woman yelled in the main office.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Kinpo. Is there a problem?" Principal Tan asked walking to a red faced teacher with her brown hair in a high ponytail and her blue floral printed shirt and black pants looked a bit disarray.

"Yes! Sora and Daichi was fighting...again. I had to pull Sora off of Daichi before she killed him. She is strong. I guess I'll call her mother and you call his father or whatever that woman is to Daichi ," Mrs. Kinpo said and rotated her shoulders.

"You don't have to call, her mother is here and his parents are on the way," Principal Tan said reading the lengthy infraction .

Kagome was mortified and embarrassed. She knew that her daughter was going to be kicked out for sure. She made up her mind to just go enroll her kids someplace else because she was losing money from her own job because she was always at the principal's office.

Kagome stood up and walked out of the principal's office. She headed to the main part of the main office when she saw her daughter huffing and puffing.

Sora's once long black hair was shorter than it was this morning on one side and her navy blue uniform jacket was torn in the sleeves . She had a run in her blue knee length socks and was missing one of her brown penny loafers. Her blue,white,and grey pleated plaid school skirt had blood stains on it.

Kagome looked at the boy and he looked worse for wear.

His jacket was busted at the seams on both shoulders. His grey slacks had dirt on the knees and a small tear there too. His black hair was sloppy and sticking out every which way. He was also sporting a black eye, a busted lip, and blood coming from his mouth.

'_Please don't lose any teeth,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

.

.

.

**With Sora and Daichi**

"Wait until my father sees me. He is going to sue the crap out of you and your broke down family. I'm going to make sure that he takes everything that your family own and I am going to burn it all up. I'm going to have you there watch me do it too!" Daichi hissed and pointing a finger at Sora.

"Look here you spoiled little brat. You don't scare me or your empty threats. As soon as you see your pansy father. You going to cry like a little bitch! You dumb bastard! I bet your parents hate you because I never seen them. I bet they are just apart of your imagination!" Sora hissed back standing to look Daichi straight in his amber colored eyes.

"My parents are real! At least I have a dad! Where's yours? I bet he left you and your sorry excuse twin brother for a better family because you guys suck," Daichi yelled and earned another punch to his other eye.

"Take that back! My daddy does love us and you-you! I hate you!" Sora yelled and punched him again harder on his cheek.

Kagome ran to her daughter and pulled her off of the boy.

"Let me go! Let me go so I can finish making him smart because he keeps spouting off bullshit!" Sora said wrestling unknowingly in her mother's arms.

"Sora language and you need to calm down," Kagome said struggling to hold her daughter.

Like being doused in cold water, the anger Sora was displaying immediately stopped and all color drained from her body.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and sat down between the two rivals.

"Momma,"Sora whispered.

"Sit down and don't say another word," Kagome said and crossed her legs in her beige knee length skirt and white cotton shirt. Kagome popped her white sandal heels fuming.

Sora hung her head down. Daichi started to get up from the floor, wiped blood from his nose , cheek, eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Hmm what did you say turning into some little-," Daichi started but stopped when he saw the anger pouring off of Kagome.

"Little boy if you continue that sentence I will release my kid so she can finish beating you up. I highly suggest you sit down and zip it," Kagome fumed.

Daichi did as told and pinched his aching nose.

'_She has two mean left and right hooks. My dad is so going to kill me,'_ Daichi thought to himself.

:::

:::

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

"I know Jakotsu! This is taking longer than expected!" Kagome said on the phone in the hallway.

"_This dumbass engagement party is taking place in mere days. Then we still have to- Juan what the fuck are you doing? You call that a swan?! When did swans have antlers?! What are we people! Hurry something up!_" Jakotsu stressed on the phone.

"I know the flipping engagement is soon Mr. Overachiever. I have to take care of my kid first," Kagome said flipping up her hand.

"_Yes, yes. Take care of our little UFC fighter. Bring me a latte with a couple shots of Jack Daniels. Hold the latte just bring Jack_," Jakotsu said sighing.

"I will thanks! You know I love you!" Kagome giggled and ended the call.

"_Yea, yea_," Jakotsu chuckled and hung up.

"Is this to the principal's office?" a male voice asked behind her.

Kagome jumped a bit and looked at familiar yet beautiful amber colored eyes. Kagome snapped her mouth close because she knew she was drooling.

"Ye-yes," Kagome said entering back into the main office, sat down and crossed her legs.

"Thanks. Why was you yelling at your husband or sister?" the man asked while sitting next to Kagome.

"Oh that. That was my brother in law slash boss. My very understanding and lenient boss. I'm running extremely late for work and some prick of a father is taking his sweet ass time to come so we can discuss the animosity between our kids. It's going on two hours. It's not like he is the only one trying to make a damn living," Kagome said angrily.

"Oh sorry to hear that. What's your name and your little angel?" the man asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Kagome Higurashi. My pain in my side that was the stubbornest birth I gave, her name is Sora," Kagome said her irritation doubling ten-fold again.

"Cute name. It means wind right," the man asked.

"Yes it does," Kagome said with a slight grin on her lips.

" She has a beautiful name just like her mother. My name is Inuyasha and my pain in the ass son, his name is-," Inuyasha started but was stopped when the principal was holding Sora's arms again backing out of his office.

Kagome stood up and walked behind the counter that separated visitors and employees.

"Take her to another room! She keeps beating up Daichi! I think she finally knocked him out. Get the nurse in here. Has his father finally arrived?!" Principal Tan yelled at the secretary moving up and down because Sora was trying to break free.

"Principal Tan let me go! I need to beat him to a bloody pulp for talking smack about my momma! She was sitting there he could have said that shit in her face. But no he didn't! He waited until she was out of earshot! I just want to show him how much of a little bitch he really is!" Sora yelled and finally broke free of Principal Tan's grip.

Sora ran back in and shut the door. She got back on top of a woozy Daichi.

"Wanna talk shit?! Let me punch you in your throat so you won't have anything else to say!" Sora said and she revved back but another pair of arms held her back.

She panicked because they were unfamiliar male arms and not the principal's she gotten use to.

Sora still in front of the man, kicked him between the legs and he went down letting her go. Then she revved back her head and head butted him hitting him in the nose. She immediately turned around and punched his left cheek as hard as she could.

"Pervert!" Sora yelled and ran out of the principal's room and saw her mother and ran to her.

Kagome was speechless and embarrassed. She made a mental note that Sora was not allowed to look at anymore UFC women fighting ever again.

"Momma! Momma! There was some pervert that grabbed me!" Sora said and tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi, office now!" Principal Tan said.

"Yes sir," Kagome said and grabbed her daughter's hand.

'_This is turning out to be a fabulous day,'_Kagome thought and entered into the room.

A/N: It's FINALLY HERE!

This story has been floating around in my Google Docs for some time now.

I hope you enjoy it! The fight is all true...I was a witness to it!

Please Review

Until Next Time

M


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Please have a seat," Principal Tan said and ran his fingers through his hair.

He straightened out his tie and the papers that were ascue.

Kagome sat down and noticed that the man she was talking to in the lobby was in the room too.

'_Oh dear Lord no! I just called him a prick and my daughter beat him and his son up. Kill me now!' _Kagome thought.

The secretary brought two more chairs in because the other one was laying in pieces. Sora sat next to her mother Indian style in the seat.

Daichi was in the nurse's office making sure that he didn't have a concussion. Inuyasha had ice between his legs and on the side of his face with toilet paper in one of his nostrils.

"We are here today to discuss the animosity between Sora Tatsumi and Daichi Takahashi. We will have the children speak first then have them leave. Parents will come up with a solution to make our time at Our Mother of Grace a time for learning and growing. Since Daichi is unconscious still we will hear from Sora first and hope that Daichi recovers in time," Principal Tan said.

The parents nodded their heads and Sora rolled her eyes.

'_He's probably faking big baby_,' Sora thought to herself.

"Sora you may begin. How did this arch nemesis happen between you and Daichi?" Principal Tan asked.

Sora undid her legs and slumped in her chair. Her legs started swinging to show that she was uncomfortable.

"Do I have to?" Sora whined.

"Sora Lillian Tatsumi you better open your mouth and talk with the quickness," Kagome turned her daughter's chair towards her.

Sora sat in her chair properly and began to fidget with her fingers and skirt.

"Yes Momma. Well it started when we were in first grade. He overheard me and Penelope talking. I told her that my parents are getting a divorce and that my dad was leaving. Daichi then began spreading a rumor that I made my dad upset and that's why he left.

He started to pick on all the kids because his dad is suppose to be some big shot lawyer. He also said that his grandpa could fire our class's parents because we are ugly kids. I was the only one that stuck up for everyone. He then started talking about me and saying that my clothes smell like I pee on myself. He talks about my lunch and says that my dad hated us so-so much that we can't afford to have real food like his dad gives him.

I got angry when we got to draw our family picture and he cut my picture up because I had my dad in it. He said that the teacher didn't say to put invisible people in there. So I punched him as hard as I could. We get to second grade and he won't leave me alone. He pushes me and I push him back. Today he cut my hair and said I should be happy that a Takahashi even wanted to touch me.

Then in your office Mr. Tan. He said that my mom had a huge set of hooters and that she should get on a pole to earn some extra cash. I punched him in the throat and I wanted to hurt him so bad because he was talking about my momma!" Sora finished and Kagome picked her up and placed her in the her lap.

Her cries was loud and painful. Inuyasha had his mouth ajar in disbelief that his kid was so cruel. Inuyasha was so embarrassed about his kid but proud of Sora for sticking up for herself and her fellow classmates.

**Clap Clap Clap**

Everyone turned to the clapping and it was Daichi with a bandaid on his chin, cheek, eyebrow, forehead, nose and a piece of toilet paper up his nose.

"Please don't stop. Please continue with your lies!" Daichi nasally yelled at Sora.

"They are not lies! You know you are a bully and mean to me and our classmates,"Sora said sitting up in her mother's lap.

Kagome put her arm around Sora's waist so she wouldn't jump the boy...again.

"Settle down ,settle down. Daichi what do you have to say for yourself since you claim that Sora is lying," Mr. Tan said.

"Gladly!" Daichi said and continued to stand.

"First off you told me that your parents was getting a divorce and I told you it wasn't a big deal. Then your brother was being a baby about losing at chess. I wondered out loud how did a big baby like Riku get into first grade. He should have stayed in kindergarten if he was going to cry all the time. I never spread any rumors about you and your dad. Then about the other stuff it maybe true," Daichi said crossing his arms and looking away.

"So you cut this little girl's hair?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Allegedly! I may have done so because I asked her to move her ponytail off of my desk. She kept it there. I told her that I was going to cut it if she didn't move it. She said she was calling bullshit and so I...cut...her...ponytail...she put glue in my hair last week," Daichi said pointing his finger at Sora.

"You wouldn't share. Then you kept putting too much on the paper. Mrs. Kinpo said 'only a dab would do'. You kept putting globs and it was making my desk sticky! I told you to stop or your hair was going to get it. I guess next time you should listen," Sora said and crossed her arms looking the opposite way.

"Alright! You two may go to the sitting area. Absolutely no talking to each other," Mr. Tan said and escorted the children out of his office.

Kagome let out an audible huff.

"Wow," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome heard him.

"I can't agree more," Kagome said and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm...I'm sorry about my kid. He's a good one. Just an ass at times I guess," Inuyasha said scratching his forehead.

"You are preaching to the choir. I would also like to apologize for my daughter's actions. The excessive force. Yea I'm going to have to talk to her about that," Kagome said after she checked her watch.

"So what do you think they should do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Community service most definitely and get into some anger management classes or Karate or something," Kagome suggested.

"Spend a day with each other and write what they did. If they fight or argue then they have to spend an extra day with each other," Inuyasha added.

"Oh they would hate us," Kagome said and chuckled a bit folding her arms.

"I'm not busy on Saturdays," Inuyasha said.

"Wednesdays are good for me that I can play referee," Kagome said.

"I think we got our kid's punishment for embarrassing us at school," Inuyasha said.

"Exactly because she is going to be grounded for at least a month," Kagome said.

"I was thinking two but a month is good," Inuyasha said and smirked at Kagome.

"What exactly should they do during their time together?" Kagome asked.

"Chores, homework, talk to each other,volunteer at our businesses or a homeless shelter, take them to their extra curricular activity classes," Inuyasha suggested.

"So basically force them to get along with each other. I like how you think Takahashi," Kagome said.

"Glad to help Higurashi," Inuyasha smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

"What is your cell phone number and home address?" Inuyasha asked ready to type it in.

"Here take mine and put yours in. I will do the same," Kagome said.

The adults exchanged phones and gave them back when they were finished inserting their information inside of the phones.

.

.

.

**With Sora and Daichi**

"I bet my Dad didn't believe you and hates you more. I bet you are going to be in so much trouble just you watch,"Daichi said smugly.

"How did you figure that?" Sora asked rolling her eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha both walked out of the principal's office laughing and shaking hands. The parents looked at their own offspring and the children gulped.

The parents pointed to the door and both kids hung their head and sulked out of the office.

'_This is all your fault,' the _nine year olds thought as they glared at each other before separating to their parents car.

—-

**Remember that these are children so its goin to be childish.**

**been a crazy week! **

**thank you all for the support!**

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**With Kagome and Sora **

"You are going to my office and do your class and homework. Do not get on the computer at all to play any games. You have a lot of math and reading that need to be done,"Kagome said, glancing at her daughter in the backseat through the rear view mirror.

"Yes,Momma," Sora said gloomily.

"You know you are also going to be on punishment not just for fighting but for your mouth as well. I know you have never heard me say any of those words. I'm going to have to talk with your other...parent when he comes and get y'all this weekend,"Kagome said and Sora's head popped up with a small grin.

"Don't think your punishment stops when you're not at home. Anyway Daichi's father and I believe you two need to spend time with each other to work out y'all's indifferences starting Wednesday. You and Daichi are going to have to reflect on what y'all did and what you learned. You and Daichi argue once that day another day is added to the already two mandatory days which is Wednesday and Saturday. I'm going to enroll you in karate or boxing something to get the anger out,"Kagome said as she was turning the car to enter her job's parking lot.

Sora folded her arms and tears started to come out of her eyes. She cursed the day Daichi Takahashi was born.

:::

:::

**With Inuyasha and Daichi**

**Achoo**

"Bless you son,"Inuyasha said while he was on his Note 11 making adjustments to his schedule and adding other files to his home office files.

Daichi sat on the other side of the black town car and sighed while looking out of the tinted window.

Daichi took out his handheld video game and started to play a game on it. He was almost done with a level that he finally got and the handheld device was snatched out of his hands.

"Hey! I was playing that," Daichi said and saw it was his dad that took it away.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and placed the device in his briefcase.

"You know I'm disappointed in you. I work hard so you can get the best of everything. Some kids aren't as privileged as you and that's not your job to point that out," Inuyasha scolded his son.

Daichi slowly shook his head but stopped because it was still sore. He rubbed the back of his neck and face.

Inuyasha took the bloody tissue out of his son's nose and inspected the damage done. Inuyasha shook his head and softly chuckled.

"She did a number on you. I'm glad you didn't hit her back because men never put their hands on a woman out of anger," Inuyasha said and then sighed touching the black eye that was forming on his son's face.

Daichi pulled his head back and rolled his eyes.

"Now for your punishment,"Inuyasha started but Daichi outcry stopped him.

"Dad, don't you think I suffered enough," Daichi reasoned.

"I guess. I was going to give you two months of no electronics and technology. I'll knock off one month because of the bruises. Plus you are going to be spending your Wednesday nights and Saturday afternoons with Sora until her mom and I feel that we can trust you guys again," Inuyasha said.

Daichi looked at his father as if he had slapped him and told him Santa Claus wasn't real.

"You don't love me do you," Daichi questioned dramatically with watery hazel eyes.

Inuyasha was taken aback and shook his head. He reached for his son and hugged him.

"Yes I do. You are my only firstborn son," Inuyasha said and kissed Daichi on top of his head.

"I'm your only kid. Then why are you sending me to my death? I promise I won't do anything bad ever again. Just don't make me be friends with her," Daichi pleaded with his father.

"Sorry buddy but it's been agreed upon and it will keep me from having to buy another library floor for your school and keep you enrolled there, " Inuyasha said and went back to his phone.

"Dad at my funeral I would like ice cream served and Barry Manley sing at my funeral, " Daichi said and Inuyasha just chuckled.

**Engagement Venue- Villa of Memories**

Kagome rushed into the venue out of breath. She escorted Sora to an area that was used as the staff's office for the duration of their time there. Sora slammed her backpack down and sulked in the office chair. Kagome did not have time to deal with Sora's attitude but she knew she had to nip it in the bud.

Kagome walked to her daughter and sat next to her. She took a deep breath to calm her own self down.

"What is going on? The consequences are fair and just. You need to get your homework done and class work that you will be missing. So pouting and slamming your things is not going to cut it," Kagome said firmly.

"...yes Momma. I understand. I just don't think it's fair to have to be friends with Daichi. He makes me so angry," Sora said and held herself tighter.

"I understand believe me when I say that. You have to learn early on that there will be people that come into your life that you are going to have to get along with. This point in your life is Daichi. You just never know you he may be your best friend after all this," Kagome said and playfully nudged Sora's shoulder to get her to loosen up.

"I already have two best friends, Riku and Penelope. I don't have anymore room," Sora said and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Sora, you know that is not nice. Anyways never say never. Plus you don't know what type of home life Daichi has. Also he may like you," Kagome giggled playfully.

Sora bugged her eyes and turned a crimson red.

"Momma! I-I he-he! We do not like each other Momma! Yuck, yuck and double yuck," Sora said pretending to barf.

Kagome giggled and held her daughter to her chest.

"I know I was just joking. Besides you can't date until you're at least 16 years old," Kagome said and kiss her baby girl on the forehead.

"Daddy and Uncle Jake said that I can't date until I am 30 years old,"Sora said and Kagome shook her head.

"Well let's just say when you get older we will revisit your dating age," Kagome said and started to get up.

"Yes Momma. I'm sorry for my actions. I really am," Sora said genuinely.

"I know baby girl. But you still are on punishment. Get your work done while I go help your Uncle," Kagome said and got out a bottle of Jack Daniels Fireball and brought it with her to Jakotsu.

Kagome looked around and waited to hear her boss yelling at another poor worker. He was at the top of the stairs that lead to a platform that overlooked the open space of the venue. The stairs were made out of marble and the rails were made out of solid wood that had vines engraved in the poles.

Kagome saw Jakotsu etching and sketching more ideas or modifiying the ideas that the bride more than likely wanted to incorporate in the engagement party mere days away. Kagome made her way up the stairs towards her boss.

"This bitch here," Jakotsu mumbled and started to erase and redraw his original work.

"Need any help? Where do you want the tables the guest will sit at placed?" Kagome asked and handed the Jack to him.

He unscrewed the glass bottle and took a large swig and handed it back.

"Our Princess sent in more ideas to make this engagement the talk of the century. It's …interesting concepts. I'm glad that I am gay," Jakotsu said and showed Kagome his sketch.

"So she wants elevated tables and no chairs...uhm...anywhere? So there is going to be finger foods but nothing heavy. Okay I'll make a note of that to give to the chef,"Kagome said and waited for Jakotsu to pay attention to what she said.

"You was able to book him! I'm glad that you was able to. I know that we have Naraku then it really will be a success. How many events can he do?" Jakotsu asked.

"All of them. He says that he owes me," Kagome chuckled and started to make notes in her own journal.

"Okay well let's breath life in this vision,"Jakotsu said and began to make more phones calls to cancel and rehire vendors for this party from hell.

**Daichi**

Daichi was dropped off at home and his dad went back to his office. Daichi replayed what his father said to him.

"Your new mother should be home by 3:30 and can help you with your homework. Remember no video games. I will be home around 6 tonight and we can do anything you want to do together tonight. So be good for Kikyo and try to get along with her," Inuyasha said and closed the car door driving away immediately.

Daichi rolled his eyes and walked up the red bricked path to the front door.

His governess was waiting for him by the door and grabbed Daichi's backpack.

"Your father expects for you to be finished with your homework and class work before he gets home tonight. I will have the chef to bring out your lunch. I will be going out and one of the maids will be able to help you with whatever you need," Aimi said and left Daichi to his own devices.

Daichi made it to the study and took out his work that needed to be finished. He usually went there to feel that he was surrounded by people that loved him. The study was filled with books and paintings of relatives either long dead or recent photographs of his family on his dad's side. He was an only child in the entire Takahashi family his age.

He hated being lonely and hated feeling jealous of Sora. She at least had a brother no matter how annoying he was. He didn't have many friends either and he was fine with that because eventually they leave him or get jealous or steal from him. It was quite annoying.

Daichi was finishing his math lessons when he heard his step mother on the phone.

"Oh Bunny! Yes I can't believe I snatched the great Inuyasha Takahashi,"Kikyo crooned on the phone.

"_So what ever happened to his first wife? You really don't hear much about her on the news,"_ Bunny said while on speaker phone.

"I think that she was killed in childbirth or ran away. I really don't care nor know. That is why I am never going to get pregnant and mess up my figure. Plus I have almost convinced Inuyasha-poo to send his brat to boarding school somewhere in Europe that we can easily forget about him and I can spend the Takahashi fortune. You know they come from old money," Kikyo said and went to the garden area.

Daichi knew that his future step mother was a witch. He silently followed her listening to her conversation.

" _You gold digging whore! (Hysterically laughing) You should stop talking out loud someone might hear you," _Bunny warned her.

"I think the maids are here but I don't see them. Anyway, I do need to get going, I have a wax to get done and also need to go shopping for another wedding dress. The ones that I picked just don't scream "Eat your heart out girls". Plus Inuyasha promised me a romantic night tonight just the two of us since he's been neglecting his poor fiancee,"Kikyo said and the two women started laughing hysterically together.

Daichi stopped listening and went back to the study because his dad promised him his time tonight.

All he could think about was finding out that his dad might agree to send him to boarding school and no one would really care. Daichi refused for tears to fall but one escaped and he quickly wiped it away. He always wanted a mom and another sibling and even his dad to pay attention to him.

Now hearing his stepmother the chance of that was slim to none. But on the bright side he had Sora that he could mess with because she paid attention to him no matter how it was. She didn't cower or try to be fake with him. He gave smack and she was there giving to him back. He liked that about her but not in a romantic way.

He sat behind his dad's massive dark oak desk and began working.

**Kagome and Sora Later the Next Day**

**Bella Chic Hair Salon**

Kagome was sitting in a white arm chair and saw her daughter getting her hair newly cut and blow dried. Kagome looked to the next chair and saw her son getting his haircut. Kagome was getting her hair trimmed to look the part for the engagement party all on Jakotsu's dime.

Kagome read a text message from her ex-husband that he needed her to respond to him ASAP.

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her phone in her purse. She would deal with him later.

-_**A short instrumental pop theme song plays on the t.v.-**_

_Welcome back to Celebrity Gossip where all your entertainment needs are here. The biggest topic for tonight is the engagement party of infamous bachelor, lawyer, and son to Fortune 500 billionaire Inu no Tashio Takahashi, Inuyasha Takahashi. He is set to marry long time girlfriend, the daughter of Mitsu Media tycoon Ky Mitsu, Kikyo Mitsu. We were able to catch up with Kikyo and see how she is holding up with all the wedding planning._

_**Sound Byte**_

"_It is going and I am extremely excited about finally getting married to my soul mate. We have been waiting for this to come and it is finally here," Kikyo said while on screen._

"_I can imagine so. How's motherhood treating you so far," the reporter asked._

"_Everything I dreamed it would be. We are trying to have our very own but we are spoiling Daichi as much as possible. They grow up so fast," Kikyo said and did an innocent giggle._

"_Yes they do. Thank you for your time and congratulations again the country can't wait to see your beautiful wedding," the reporter said and it went back to the studio._

_Love in paradise! That woman should be everyone's woman crush! Inuyasha you sly dog. Next up chic or schmuck. We will take a look at next year's fashion trends after these commercials stay tuned._

_**-Zip-**_

"Can't stand that garbage. That t. use to have good gossip now it's just about Takahashi and that sleazeball tramp," Kagome's Puerto Rican beautician said.

Kagome turned her head slightly towards her in mild surprise. Her beautician was a nice woman and always had something nice to say about everyone. Her statement caught her off guard.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"She owes my salon money and she has yet to pay. I did a credit check on her...get this flat broke. I'm telling you she's only marrying that poor man only for his money. Go under the dryer," her beautician continued.

Kagome got up and did as told. She almost sent a text to Jakotsu to make sure they were getting paid. She decided against it and felt it was a face to face conversation.

**Later that night**

**Takahashi Manor**

Daichi was in his room tossing and catching a baseball that he got when he and his dad actually spent an entire Saturday together. They went to a major league baseball game even though his dad was there on business. Daichi was only useful in dealings that involved clients that wanted to 'test' out the lawyer and see if he was a family man. That's what Aimi told him when his dad broke a promise to take him to an amusement park to make up for missing his birthday...again.

**Downstairs **

"Welcome home Mr. Takahashi, I hope that your day was successful," Aimi said and greeted her employer.

"It was hard and long. I just want a hard stiff drink and dinner," Inuyasha said and walked towards his study that Daichi was in earlier.

" Yes sir. Oh sir the...soon ahem to be missus said that she wanted to see you when you got home. I will let the chef know that you are home," Aimi said and went to do as she said.

Daichi heard it all and knew that his dad again forgot about him. Daichi sat up and swung his legs to the edge of his bed. He was dressed in his casual dressed clothes and figured that he and his dad could go out for dinner. Go play outside...something...anything.

Daichi ran out of his room and ran to the study. His dad was reading some papers and turned to Daichi when he knocked on the door.

"Dad, hey are we going to go hang out like you said earlier today?" Daichi asked as he walked into the study towards his dad.

"Oh hey Daichi. I-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted when Kikyo burst into the room.

She had on a purple deep cowl neck dress with a short mini skirt that came high on her thigh. She wore silver sandal heels to complete the outfit with simple makeup and her hair in loose curls.

Kikyo ignored Daichi and laughed inside because she knew that Inuyasha would pick her instead of him any day and today was going to be it.

"Ready Inuyasha, our friends are at the lounge waiting for us," Kikyo said and walked towards her fiancé.

Inuyasha was taken aback at what his fiancée had on. He thought it was a bit much but she did look great in it.

"What lounge?" Inuyasha asked when he replayed what she said again in his head.

"Our pre-engagement party. Plus you promised me that you would take me out. I'm bored being home all day and not going out and having fun. Come on and get dressed and I'll wait for you in the car. 10 minutes love," Kikyo said and kissed him on the cheek and left.

Daichi was pissed. He looked up at his dad as if he was still in a trance that was named Kikyo. Daichi tugged his dad's hand and that seemed to wake him up.

"So Dad are we going to go out tonight like you promised me," Daichi said in a small voice. He was close to tears already feeling defeated.

"Uhm, about that. I did promise Kikyo first. Plus it's a school night and you are still on punishment. Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll say goodnight to you before I leave," Inuyasha said left Daichi standing in the middle of the study in silent tears.

Daichi watched as his father didn't give him a backwards glance. He felt his heart hurt and told himself not to cry because that was what babies do. He took a deep breath and walked to his room. He knew it was a long shot but had to give it a try. Before Kikyo his dad was always busy at work but made a little time for him. Now it seemed to be less and less because of the fact of trying to keep the Ice Queen happy. He hated Kikyo more than ever.

When he made it inside of his room he heard his message board go off. It was his one piece of technology he was allowed because it was a way to send and receive messages from his dad and governess.

_**Gnight sweet dreams don't forget you go to Sora's house tomorrow. I'll pick you up then. Dad**_

Daichi read it and wanted to cry. His dad couldn't even spare two minutes to say this message to him. He sat on his bed and took out a picture of his mom that he never met. She looked nice and friendly. When Daichi was desperate to talk to someone he would talk to the woman in the picture. She looked similar to Sora's mom but it wasn't possible because Sora's mom was very much alive and his...he kissed the framed picture and went to sleep.

**AN: Don't count Inuyasha out just yet. A bit of background on Daichi. I'm going with the saying:**

**"The ones that give you the most trouble are the ones that need the most love."**

**That will be my theme for Daichi. Remember Daichi is still a child and Inuyasha is trying. I'm saying this bc there's going to be a review on how Inuyasha doesn't love his child. He does and remember it is just Chapter 3.**

**Again thank you all for your reviews! I posted some updates on stories! Please check them out! Please leave a review!**

**Until next time! **

**M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Wednesday before school was dismissed **

"I don't want to go to your shed you call a house,"Daichi said with his hands behind his head.

"Can you even spell that?"Sora asked as she began to get ready for dismissal.

"Of course. S-o-r-a. I should go out and try out for the Spelling Bee,"Daichi said laughing at his joke.

Sora wasn't amused and flicked her now newly cut bobbed haircut.

"Whatever idiot. We don't live in a shed. It's called an apartment for your information,"Sora said with her right eyebrow raised in irritation.

"That's what you say," Daichi said and followed the Tatsumi twins to their school bus to go home.

**45 Minutes Later-**

**Walking Away From the Bus Stop**

"Sora! Wait up!" Sora's friend from school Penelope Henry said running up to catch up with Sora.

Sora turned and waved at Penelope. Penelope came to a halt and took a deep breath and began her question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Penelope asked with her hand on her hip.

Sora shook her head in confusion and frowned her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," Penelope said and wrapped her arm around Sora's arm.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," Sora said honestly.

"That you and The Takahashi kid are going out?"Penelope asked with excitement for first hand knowledge.

"Wha-what the,"Sora stuttered turning bright red.

The girls then turned because they heard gut-wrenching laughter coming from behind them. Daichi was holding his sides with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Me-me and her?! Bahahahbahahabhaha," Daichi choked out from laughter.

"Exactly! What a joke! I would have killed him by now," Sora said loud enough for Daichi to hear her.

Penelope and Riku both snickered and continued to walk to their apartment complex called Orange Grove Apartments.

Walking upon the faded orange building with some windows boarded up and dogs yapping and barking as they passed some apartment homes. Penelope waved while she went one more floor above their third floor entrance.

The children passed a salt and pepper haired man in his blue bathrobe smoking a cigarette, had a short glass of clear liquid, and cut up limes hanging from the side of it. He scratched his uncovered and hairy stomach while waving to the children.

"Tell ya ma I said I can babysit you and your brother next week if she still needs me to," the man said with a smoker's accent.

"Okay, Mr. Thomas. I'll let her know," Sora said without turning or stopping to acknowledge the elderly man.

Daichi looked at the man's wardrobe in disgust but kept up with the Tatsumi children. The children passed by another door and heard a man yelling.

"Diana! You stupid good for nothing bitch! Can you do anything right huh? Get out of my house and don't come back until you get your act together," a man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes yelled and opened his apartment door.

He threw out a black haired woman in a red tank top and blue jean shorts. She gathered her belongings and quickly got up and ran out of the apartment.

Sora and Riku moved out of the way of the fleeing woman. Daichi was almost mowed down by the fleeing woman but Sora pulled him towards her.

"Uh, thanks," Daichi said sheeply.

"Don't mention it and I really do mean that don't mention it to anyone," Sora said and continued down the red carpeted hall to her apartment.

"Yo Sora! Riku hey guys," the man that threw the woman out of his apartment yelled at them to get their attention.

Sora rolled her eyes and saw the guy she nicknamed Bozo but called him Mr. Koga to his face.

"Oh hey Mr. Koga. Didn't see you there," Sora said cheerfully to get the conversation over. The guy gave her the creeps.

"Say have you talked to your mother? Have you told her about me wanting to take her out again? I mean you guys can come along too. I also tried the number you gave me but it seemed to be the Chinese restaurant number down the street. What's her number so I can talk to her," Koga said.

Sora noticed that his eyes were a bit unfocused and he was trying his might not to sway.

She smiled and came up with the first lie that came to mind.

"My mom is engaged and is off the market I think that's what she said. She's getting married in June! I thought we slipped your invitation under your door. Uhm, here's my new brother, Daichi. Daichi, aren't our parents getting married," Sora said and begged him to keep up the charade.

He rolled his eyes and was about to burst her bubble but he looked at how she was actually asking for help from him. They use to be best friends and rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah this is going to be my new sister and brother. Got a problem with it Jack?" Daichi asked boredly.

Koga looked around and saw the new little boy he never saw before in their apartment complex but thought he looked familiar.

"Well I thought ya'll wanted me to be your new dad?" Koga said a bit hurt.

"I tried to tell mom but she said that she found her new beau thing. Whatever that means. Well Mr. Bo-I mean Mr. Koga. We need to be on our way to get homework and start cleaning you know," Sora said and started walking quickly to their apartment.

"Sora! Just tell your mom if she needs anything to call me or stop by," Koga said and went back inside his apartment after Sora waved in acknowledgment.

Daichi caught up and bumped her shoulder to get her attention.

"So I take it your mom isn't seeing anyone at the moment?" Daichi asked and waited for Sora to dig her key out her backpack side pocket and unlocked the door.

"Yeah and we want to keep it that way because she's getting back with our dad. Just don't mention what happened okay," Sora said and walked into the foyer.

Riku and Daichi followed behind and Riku locked the door.

"Sora we need to tell mom about Mr. Koga before he starts putting two and two together and figure out that y'all were lying. He kept looking at Daichi and I know he's not that dense. His ugly mug is posted on everything that deals with Takahashi," Riku said as he went to the kitchen to get their snack for the afternoon.

He noticed that there was an extra plate of apple slice, stuffed ham and cheese croissant with a bar of chocolate for Daichi to eat along with theirs.

"We will come up with something later on. We can also lie and say that we never said it and bam. Anyways I don't think Bozo registered what we were saying anyway. We are safe now," Sora said and grabbed an apple slice off of Daichi's plate.

"Hey! I'm hungry too and this pastry is really good," Daichi said and continued to eat as the twins started talking some more.

They sat at the kitchen table and began on their science and social studies homework.

**Four Hours later **

"What time does your mom usually come home? The sun is almost set," Daichi pointed out and went back to watching cartoons.

"She usually comes home about one hour after we get home. She said she was going to be late because of the stu-I mean engagement party your folks is throwing. It's taking forever to get everything together. Even Uncle Jake is having trouble, your step mom keeps changing things at the last minute," Sora said and placed her finished homework in her backpack.

"Your mom told you all that?" Daichi asked.

"Of course not. When you act like you're not paying attention and be really quiet adults think that you are not listening and say all sorts of things. Put headphones on and you get all of the secrets. I was with my mom where the party is going to be at. I was coming from the bathroom and I overheard their conversation," Sora said and shrugged her shoulders.

Daichi shook his head and went back to watching t.v.

"What about your dad? Doesn't he have a lot of time for you?" Sora asked and sat down next to her brother.

"Dad has loads of time for me. That's why I prefer to be an only child. Thankfully Kikyo doesn't like babies and she refuses to have any. So I'm set in that regard of having my Dad and step-Kikyo, to myself," Daichi said but he was lying through his teeth.

He was a bit jealous that he didn't have a sibling of his own. He saw how the twins interacted with each other and he wished he had that. He saw that their mother spent a lot of time with them and even had them on her mind. She even remembered to make a snack for him and not as an afterthought. If it was his dad thinking about him then his dad would order his governess to do it or give him money to do what he pleased.

He shifted in his chair and read the digital clock and saw that it was almost 7:25.

.

..

.

Kagome was coming up the stairs and she was exhausted. She received another text message from her ex-husband that he wanted to talk to her face to face tomorrow night.

She rubbed the oncoming headache away.

She also got the news that her new apartment would be ready by the end of next week so she had to worry about packing and also this damn engagement party. The soon to be Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi had called yet again and requested that live pigeons would be at her engagement party to make the theme of NY Central Park even more realistic. That she wanted pink flamingos to balance the serving trays on their backs. She also wanted her servers to be in masquerade costume as well.

After negotiating and convincing her that PETA would be on their ass about the flamingos and catching pigeons was an extra seventy thousand bucks she decided to let that dream die.

Kagome was almost to her apartment and prayed that it wasn't burnt down. She forgot to get her grandmother to watch them while she was at work. She also hoped that the Takahashi kid wouldn't talk to his dad about being unsupervised for four hours without an adult. She shuddered to think how that would avalanche to a pile of heaping bull. She just wanted to unwind in her bathtub with a good book and some good dick.

That thought woke up her tired mind.

'_What made me think about that? I bought plenty of that appendage yet the real one beats it everytime,'_ Kagome thought of the paratheorical member that her husband took with him when he wanted to call it quits.

Kagome made it to her door and listened. She heard the t.v. going and didn't smell anything burning. She reached for house key and opened the door. She peered in and saw the kids laughing at a cartoon on television. The house wasn't in disarray and there wasn't anything broken. She saw her kids turn and run to her.

"Momma," the twins yelled and hugged her tightly.

"Hey my babies. How are you. Sorry for being late. How was it today," Kagome asked Sora in particular. She closed the door and walked to the dining room table and sat down.

"It was good. We didn't fight not one time," Sora said and crossed her fingers behind her.

"Yes ma'am it was very peaceful. We are the bestest friends now. So we don't have to do this punishment I mean this exercise. We learned our lesson," Daichi said and crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Uh huh. Riku is that true?" Kagome asked her son.

He shook his head and showed her his phone.

He recorded Sora and Daichi arguing over their homework. They didn't fight but they were close to it.

"So Sora, Daichi, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kagome asked and crossed her arms.

The two hung their heads and apologized for lying.

"I'll let it slide this time and not add another day because the two of you seemed to try to come to terms and not fight each other. Did yall finish your homework?" Kagome asked and placed her phone on the charger.

The three children shook their heads in affirmation and Kagome nodded her head. She placed her hands on her hips and headed to the kitchen. She stuck her head out and called Daichi's name.

"Your dad said that he was going to be late picking you up," Kagome said and went back to cooking.

'_Nothing surprising about that'_ Daichi said and yawned a bit.

Sora and Riku were in the back of the apartment getting dressed for bed.

Riku came to the front and handed Daichi some clothes to change into just in case he wanted to get out of his uniform. Daichi took the clothes and went to change out of them. He pass Sora's room and she was brushing her hair. He shook his head and continued to the bathroom.

Kagome was in the kitchen and was finishing up the meal that she hoped the kids would like to finish eating. She was about to mix the dough together when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and it was 8:25.

She yelled down the hall for Daichi because she figured it was his dad coming to pick him up. She opened the door and it was her neighbor down the hall, Koga Davenport.

'_Oh my...why? I knew I should have looked through the peephole,' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Hi Mr. Davenport what can I do for you? It's getting late you know. I'm really tired and just put the kids down for bed," Kagome said and began to yawn and wrapped her arms around her body.

Koga took in the state of dress his neighbor was in. She had on white cotton shorts and some knit boots on that looked like house shoes. She had on a loose fitted black colored shirt on that hid the fact if she had a bra on or not. Her hair was down and she had her black rimmed glasses on.

Koga licked his lips because his woman was turning him on.

"Koga? If there's nothing you need," Kagome began to say and close her door.

"Uh, there is," Koga said quickly.

"Oh, uhm, okay? What is it?" Kagome asked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Two things. Uhm first off have the kids told you that I have been trying to get in contact with you? Sora keeps giving me the wrong number and I really want to take you out," Koga began.

"Ms. Kag I mean Mom. Uhm nevermind," Daichi said quickly when he saw who was at the door.

Daichi walked quickly back to Sora's room who was reading a book in her bed.

Daichi barged in and closed the door.

Sora looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

'_Weirdo,'_ Sora thought and continued to read her book.

"Hey you remember that idiot that we told that our parents are going to be getting together?" Daichi whispered to Sora.

Sora looked at him and then realized who he was talking about. She forgot to mention it to her mom their little white lie.

Sora immediately got up from her bed and yanked the door open and ran to the door where her mom was listening to Koga explain what her children and supposed new son told him.

**With Kagome moments before Sora came to her**

"Yeah that's that other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I heard that you were engaged and was going to marry someone else? That you sent an invitation but mine may have gotten lost in the mail. I was hoping it wasn't true but I still see that other kid here. And he's calling you mom and all. I just wanted to see if I still had a chance and wanted to take you out so you would see that I should be your husband and not some joker who leaves his kids everywhere," Koga said bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagome was about to answer him and set him straight but her daughter and her "new son" came barreling down the hall.

"Momma, uhm Daichi is having a hard time reaching the-the," Sora looking around for something that may be hard for them to reach.

"Ice cream," Daichi shouted helping Sora come up with something off the top of his head.

Sora looked at him perplexed but shrugged her shoulders and went with it.

"Yeah, ice cream bowl. It's a bit high for us to reach it. Oh hi Mr. Koga! Good night Mr. Koga. Come on Momma," Sora said urgently and grabbed her hand.

As Kagome was about to close the door and apologize to Koga and that's when Inuyasha came up to Kagome's door.

"Hey. Oh hi," Inuyasha shook hands with Koga.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic and late dinner meeting," Inuyasha began to explain.

"Daddy!" Sora shouted out and ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Daichi ran to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Kagome was very confused and turned to see a crestfallen Koga. She mouthed sorry and waved Koga away. Koga waved back and left.

'_It's not over. Something don't seem right,'_ Koga thought and walked back to his apartment where his girlfriend at the moment was taking a shower.

:::

"Okay. Can somebody explain what in the world was that performance the two of you were doing?" Kagome demanded to know.

Inuyasha was still holding Sora and surprisingly she didn't want to be put down. Being in Inuyasha's arms reminded her of being in her dad's arms and him hugging her like Inuyasha did when she jumped in his arms.

"It was Sora's idea," Daichi began and crossed his arms.

"Thanks tattletale. Uhm Momma. You know how always asks me for your number. He gets pretty assistant," Sora began to say.

"Persistent," Inuyasha corrected her.

Sora turned to look at him and smiled.

"Persistent. Yes. Mr. Koga is very persistent in getting your number. He also asked about Daichi and who he was so I was thinking that I could say some stuff and he would believe me and forget and leave us alone. So I told him that Daichi's dad and you were in a relationship and we were spending time together so we could be a happy family. I thought he wouldn't remember that I told him that. He shook his head and left. He still asked for your number," Sora said and took a deep breath.

"I guess it didn't help the fact that I backed her up. He seemed like a creep but it got him to leave you guys alone right. And we did something as friends," Daichi said and looked at Sora.

Sora rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"I would rather have a pretty fake sister than another fake brother but I guess having two brothers won't hurt," Sora giggled and stuck her hand out for Daichi to shake it.

Kagome closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"Although it was noble it was still wrong. You shouldn't lie no matter the situation. What if he knew that Daichi's dad was in fact getting married and it wasn't to me. Remember we don't lie to no one okay. I'll _sigh _talk with him some day and explain. But you need to go to bed like your real twin brother. Mr. Takahashi I'm sorry that you were unknowningly dragged into this," Kagome began and leaned on the island that was in the middle of her kitchen that also served as the dining table.

"No problem happy to help. But I hate to cut this short but I need to get this guy in bed. So I say that today was a success and I will pick them up on Saturday right," Inuyasha said and let Sora go much to her chargin.

"Uhm no. That's your engagement party. Plus their dad is supposed to take them but definitely next Saturday they are all yours," Kagome said and crossed her arms and legs leaning on the island.

Inuyasha looked at her and noticed what she had on. She wasn't dolled up with pounds of makeup at close to bedtime like his fiancee would. He honestly couldn't remember a time Kikyo wasn't dressed as if she was red carpet ready. Kagome was beautiful in her natural beauty.

Daichi had changed back into his uniform and left his change of clothes in the bathroom.

He came down the hall and saw how his dad was smiling at his nemesis-semi friend's mom. He never saw his dad smile and laugh his real laugh since...he couldn't remember. He could always tell that his dad usual put some type of mask on his face to hide from the world his true self. But Daichi although rare even for him he's seen his dad truly happy. This was one of those rare occasions he was letting someone in and they didn't even know it.

"Hey Dad, I'm ready," Daichi said and walked to his father.

His dad looked down at him and grabbed his backpack. He shook Kagome's hand awkwardly and she shook it back. She shook her head and brought Inuyasha in for a hug. Daichi saw his dad take a deep breath and relaxed in her hug. Daichi couldn't remember a recent time he experienced a hug like that. He went to Kagome and gave her a hug. He took a deep breath and hugged her back. He could see why his dad seemed to melt in her arms. She gave really good hugs. She kissed the top of his forehead and told him sweet dreams.

Daichi shook his head and walked out of the Tatsumi's apartment feeling a bit light hearted and ready to go to bed.

:::

**In Inuyasha's Car**

Inuyasha opened the back door and let Daichi in. Daichi was going to apologize again for lying about his dad's relationship but saw that they were not alone. He saw his soon to be step-mother in the front seat playing a game on her phone. She was popping and smacking gum that she knew irritated Daichi to no end. He felt that she purposely did that to get under his skin. He looked up at the apartment and wished that he could have spent the night.

'_At least it would have been quiet and I wouldn't be with her. What does my dad see in her because I clearly can't see it. It would be cool that Ms. Kagome was my mom. That hug was awesome. I needed it,'_ Daichi thought and leaned his head on the door hoping that he could tune out Kikyo's mouth noises.

Inuyasha put the car into drive and began the drive to their house that was in a different part of town.

"So is it rat infested and dirty in there like I said it would have been?" Kikyo asked when she figured that Daichi was asleep.

Daichi rolled his eyes and tried to keep them close.

"No Kikyo it was actually nice inside of her apartment. It was really homey. You would have known that if you came up and got your son," Inuyasha said and waited at the red light to turn onto the highway.

"And get the possibility of lead poison I'm fine. How long will this be? And why are you doing this? He got suspended. Just buy another library floor and move on this is ridiculous," Kikyo complained and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes at her.

"I'm not made of money if you hadn't realized. Secondly this is to teach Daichi a lesson that money can not always buy him out of trouble. I'm teaching him to be a man and to own up to his mistakes," Inuyasha said calmly and got over to a different lane because someone was driving slow in front of him.

"I guess. So what did the woman look like? Is she ugly and obese? I bet she's missing teeth and her children smell funny," Kikyo giggled to herself and took out a nail filier to file her nails.

"Kikyo you met the little girl's mom," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"I have? I met a commoner? Hmm," Kikyo stopped what she was doing and tried to think.

'_I think that she is going to hurt herself from thinking too hard. I think blood is pumping up there,'_ Daichi thought to himself and had to suppress his laughter.

"Kikyo stop being rude. And yes you met her. You even commented on her shoes the other day. Kagome Tatsumi the wedding coordinator and the assistant chef. Her daughter and my son well our son was in a bit of a tiff and they are going to have to learn to get along," Inuyasha said and took the exit to their home.

'_Plus their home isn't smelly. Small yes but it didn't smell,'_ Daichi said in his head and then shook it.

'_Why do I care what that Ice Queen thinks. Finally we are almost at home,'_ Daichi thought and began to "wake up" to exit out of the car.

**In Daichi's room**

He was getting his maid to dry his hair and help him in his pajamas. He was getting in bed and his governess read him a story about a mama duck finding her lost baby duck and how they lived happily ever after. He amused himself and thinking it was his birth mother trying to find him and take him with her wherever there was if she was alive. The governess finished and left the room. No good night kiss or even a love you. Not even have sweet dreams. Kagome said that to him and he sighed a bit. He was about to turn to his side to go to sleep in his king size bed until he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock and it was close to being midnight. He sat up in his bed and told the person knocking it was okay to come in.

It surprised him that it was his dad. Inuyasha was in a silky blue night clothes that Kikyo bought for him to wear to bed. He had on matching house slippers another gift of Kikyo's. Daichi preferred for his dad in his plaid red pants and a plain t-shirt. He looked cool that way. The new way not so much.

"Hey Dad," Daichi said and tried to hold back a yawn.

"Sorry Daichi, I just wanted to check on you. How was your day at school. At the Tatsumi's house," Inuyasha asked and sat next to Daichi.

Daichi raised an eyebrow and laid back down.

"Why do you ask Dad?" Daichi asked carefully.

"Well the instance of your little friend jumping into my arms and calling me dad kinda had me thinking and I can't come up with a solution. Was Ms. Kagome there at the house to get you guys?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

'_Is he actually showing concern for my wellbeing? I can't lie but I don't have to disclose the whole truth neither,'_ Daichi thought and made up his mind.

"She wasn't at home when we got there but she soon showed up," Daichi replied and closed his eyes.

He couldn't forget that his dad was a lawyer first in everything even in these powwows. But when it came to Kikyo he never doubted her even when he (Daichi) knew she was lying.

"Okay. I just want you to be safe," Inuyasha said and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Yeah, sure Dad. Night," Daichi said sarcastically and hoped his dad didn't hear it but how wrong he was.

"Yeah? Sure Dad? Really Daichi? You don't think I don't care about you?" Inuyasha asked his son.

He turned his son onto his back so he could look into his son's eyes. Daichi tried to look everywhere else in the dark room but at his dad's concerned face.

Inuyasha cut on the lamp that was beside his son's bed and looked at his contorted painful face.

'_It doesn't matter. Soon Kikyo will call his name and I will become a figment of his imagination,'_ Daichi thought and swallowed his retort.

"I'm really tired," Daichi said and a tear rolled down his face.

"No. Answer the damn question Daichi. Do you think I don't care about you?" Inuyasha asked again.

Daichi tried not to roll his eyes and he wanted to badly.

'_Alright Dai how do I get out of this. What would Uncle Sesshomaru do?'_ Daichi thought and plastered his best smile on his face.

"Dad I know that you care about me. Good night Dad. I love you," Daichi said and hugged his dad and laid back down.

"I love you too son. And I mean it I really do," Inuyasha said and hugged him tighter.

:::


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Friday Afternoon**

Kagome was putting rollers in her hair because her girls Sango and Ayame wanted to take her out. She was going to be children free as soon as her ex-husband brought his late self on. She checked her clock again and saw that the girls would be at her house then her children would be with their dad for the weekend at or about the same time.

Kagome walked to the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water and made sure that the kids' stuff was by the door. She walked passed the living room threshold and saw Riku spinning around in the desk chair and Sora was on the floor coloring.

Kagomeheard the doorbell ring and looked at the clock.

"Go and put your shoes on your dad is finally here," Kagome said and the children got up and ran to their room.

'_Twenty minutes late I just gotta take my wins whenever I can get them,'_ Kagome thought and went to answer the door.

Her ex-husband Bankotsu Tatsumi was standing at the door in casual clothes as if he was about to go out himself. He hung his head and took a deep breath.

"No, no, no! You promised you would take them," Kagome began to say.

"I know but Ginny said that she wanted to take me to her parent's house this weekend. I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer my calls and time flew by. I wanted to see them before I left. I can definitely take them next, well, the week after next weekend. Ginny has some sorority mixer she wants to take me to," Bankotsu said.

Before Kagome could tell him where he could stick his excuses, Sora ran down the hallway with her brother right behind her.

"Daddy!" Sora cried out and jumped at him and hugged him.

"Lovebug, Lil Man. How are you baby," Bankotsu genuinely asked.

"I'm good Daddy. What are we going to do this weekend. I can't have too much fun because I'm on punishment but I think we can still have some fun since we are going to be with you. I also got a new haircut. Do you like it Daddy. And also are we going to go camping like you said but without Ginny-," Sora said but she was cut off by Bankotsu putting his hand on her mouth.

"She's met my kids? And you didn't tell me!" Kagome was livid.

"They are my kids too. Anyway, she just showed up when they were with me. Chill Kagome," Bankotsu whispered to Kagome but Riku heard him.

"I thought you had called her because she said 'I thought you were going to be busy babysitting your sister's kids,' I didn't know you had a sister? When do we get to meet her?" Riku asked and hugged his dad at the waist.

"Wow," Kagome was flabbergasted.

Bankotsu stood silently trying to fix up what Riku said but couldn't come up with anything.

"Daddy, I need to get my bag so we can go," Sora said.

Riku went to go get their bags.

"Lovebug, Lil Man. Uhm about that. I'm not going to be able to take you guys this weekend. I have-something came up and I won't be able to watch you guys. You understand right," Bankotsu asked stooping down so he could be eye level with his disappointed kids' eyes.

"It's her isn't. You always chose her. You never chose us! I hate you!" Sora screamed and pushed Bankotsu away from her while trying to grab her to comfort her.

She backed up quickly and ran to her room slamming the door shut .

"Just leave we don't need you. I'm going to check on Sora," Riku said and shed a tear.

Bankotsu was surprised at how they reacted to him not taking them out. Kagome rubbed her temple to massage out an oncoming headache that was creeping up.

"What have you been telling them? Why do they hate me?" Bankotsu asked and stood up slowly to his full height.

"Me? Are you like for real?" Kagome laughed humorlessly.

"It had to be you," Bankotsu said and started to make his way to his children's room when his phone went off.

He stopped in his tracks and read his text message.

"There goes the princess. Please leave Bankotsu. I'm going to talk to a lawyer about this co-parenting and your visitations. They seem not to be working for you," Kagome said and leaned on the doorframe.

"Kagome! Those are my kids and I should be able to see them outside of this agreed time. I should be able to pick them up from school and have them stay the night when I want them! But you keep dictating my time with them," Bankotsu yelled at Kagome.

Kagome held her stomach and began to laugh.

"Are you smoking that dope again or something? You could have always done all those things with _my _kids. But you buster continuously choose not too. Like Princess who haven't stopped calling you to get downstairs. I will clean up the mess you made. Just go and fall in a ditch besides, I have found someone else that we all call Daddy," Kagome said seductively and closed the door in his face.

She locked the door and Bankotsu was banging on the door to open it back up.

"Open this damn door and talk to me! What do you mean you found somebody else? What fucking bastard do you have around my goddamn kids! Kagome?" Bankotsu banged some more and noticed people were coming out of their apartments.

"I'll call you later on and you better answer the fucking phone," Bankotsu said threatenedly and left.

Kagome laughed and cried at the same time. She checked her clock and saw that the girls would be coming in an hour or so.

She grabbed her phone and called Sango to let her know about the change in plans.

Kagome walked to her kids' room and saw the twins hugging each other crying. She hated seeing her kids cry but they soon had to find out that their dad was an asshole jerk that she was in love with and gave her two beautiful children.

She knocked and came inside. They looked half hoping it was their dad but was even happy that it was their mom.

She walked to them with her arms wide open. The twins hugged their mother and cried in her shoulder. She brought Riku in her lap and Sora laid her head on Kagome's thigh.

"Momma why does he hate us? Did we do something wrong and that's why he always runs to his girlfriend?" Riku asked muffled in Kagome's neck?

"My babies. Your father...he doesn't hate you guys. He's just...trying to find what makes him happy. But when your dad realizes how much fun he is missing out on spending time with you guys he's going to be sad," Kagome said trying to cheer her twins up.

"I hope so. Because he's always making us cry," Sora said and hugged her mom's thigh tighter.

Kagome ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and kissed her son's forehead.

"Come on. Get dressed! Let's go out and have some fun! We can go visit Uncle Naraku," Kagome suggested and the twins perked up.

"He's in town? Are we going to his new restaurant?" Riku asked brightly.

"Yup and I can ask him to make his feel good brownie cake for the both of you," Kagome said and winked.

"What are we waiting for? You had me at let's go out," Sora said and jumped up.

She was still red in the face but she had a watery grin plastered on her face.

Kagome knew that Sora was a daddy's girl through and through. She knew that her daughter was hurting but was trying to get over it. She hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome got up and went to her room to finish getting dressed. She changed her silky ruffle shorts for a black dress and her red ankle boot shoes. She took out her rollers and gathered her hair into a messy bun. She decided to wear her glasses since she didn't feel like putting her contacts in. She put some red lipstick on and touched up her foundation She placed red jewelry on to accent her outfit. When she was ready for her kids they were coming out of their room.

Sora had on black tights with a mustard colored tunic on and a light blue jean jacket. She placed on her feet black ballet shoes. She had a black band with a black bow to push her hair back. Riku had on dark jeans with a blue jean shirt. He placed on a maroon cardigan and wore his dark brown Sperry style shoes. He had his hair gelled as if he was sporting stylish bed hair.

"Ready guys," Kagome asked and grabbed a black jacket and left after her kids and locked the door.

:::

**The Pavilion**

"So Inuyasha when will your lovely wife I mean fiancee and your child, Dolby right, come?" an older man asked.

Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes. Kikyo was supposed to have picked Daichi up from his piano classes and meet here at the restaurant an hour ago. The piano teacher called several times and reminded him that if he can't pick up his child on time then he would need to find another teacher.

Inuyasha texted Kikyo and she still hadn't responded back.

:::

Kagome was parked her SUV and everyone got out of the car. She was straightening her dress out and waiting for her kids to get out of the back seat so she could look the doors.

She saw a burgundy Oldsmobile car abruptly come to a stop and a little boy exiting the car more like pushed out the car then the car zoomed out without even letting the child get all the way out.

Kagome squinted and saw that it was Daichi.

"Daichi!" Kagome called and waved for the boy to come over to her.

He looked up and over to his left and saw Sora's mom calling for him. He was happy to see her and ran to her.

He hugged her waist and she squatted down to hug him tightly back.

"What are you doing out here? And who was that that dropped you off?" Kagome asked and rubbed his back.

"I'm doing fine Ms. Kagome. It was no big deal. It was my piano teacher. He had a hot date I guess and I was the last of his pupils to leave. My ste-, my dad's friend was suppose to come get me but she didn't," Daichi said and was in complete bliss just being in Kagome's arms.

He didn't know why he liked being in her arms but this was the best place to be.

"Daichi what you doing here?" Riku asked and came to stand next to his mother.

"I just got dropped off. What are you guys doing here?" Daichi asked.

"I think I forgot my phone. I'll meet you guys inside," Kagome said and the twins and Daichi walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Gonna eat dinner with my Uncle," Sora answered and walked in when the maitre d opened the door for them.

"You must have a rich uncle because this place is supposed to be expensive but the food is really good," Daichi commented.

"I guess you can say Uncle is rich. He owns this restaurant. Hello Pierre, Jaimes," Sora said to the two maitre ds.

They bowed to her and looked around for their mother.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Pierre asked in a french accent.

"Outside talking to someone. She should be here soon," Riku answered.

"Is Uncle here?" Sora asked hugging the younger man Jaimes.

"Yes Sora. He's busy cooking for a party right now. I'll make sure that he stops by your table," Jaimes said and hugged the little girl back.

Kagome came in after telling Bankotsu off and calming down. She took another deep breath and walked inside with a warm smile. She saw that the children were still waiting on her.

"Sorry that took so long, come on I'm starving," Kagome said and Jaimes escorted them to the dining area reserved for them whenever they came to the restaurant.

:::

**Inside Pavillion**

"The food is amazing. I'm glad you picked this place Inuy-wow," the older gentlemen said.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and turned his head. He thought it was a model or a dream but it was a beauty walking towards him. She had three kids following her and he recognized it to be his son frienemy's mother.

'_Did I always know that she was that hot?_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He saw that his son was with them walking to another part of the restaurant that was closer to the kitchen.

"Kagome! Over here," Inuyasha said quickly and threw his napkin on the table.

He walked towards her to meet her further away from his table.

Kagome turned and saw who called her name.

"Oh Mr. Takahashi," Kagome greeted him and he hugged her.

That took her by surprise since they just met a couple of days ago.

"Come, yeah, come eat at my table. We have room," Inuyasha said in desperation.

"Uhm, okay. Jaimes is that alright?" Kagome asked.

Jaimes had snapped his fingers and chairs were brought over with an added table to make more room for their growing party.

"Oh Inuyasha, you have a lovely family," the older gentleman, Mr. Totosai Harvey said and reached over to shake Kagome's hand.

Kagome politely shook his hand and staged whisper to Inuysasha as he helped her in her chair.

"Does he not know that you're engaged to someone else?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"He's a lawyer he doesn't read gossip nor look at t.v. He says that it taints the mind," Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome shook her head and sat down next to Inuyasha.

Daichi, Sora, and Riku sat next to each other and saw how their parents interacted with each other.

"Daichi, can I ask you a question," Sora whispered low.

"Yeah I guess," Daichi answered and reached for a warm roll.

"Isn't your dad getting married to someone else?" Sora asked.

"Don't remind me," Daichi answered and the twins snickered.

"So why does that old man think that our mom is with your dad?" Riku asked.

Daichi looked to his left and then his right and then straight at his father.

"I'm not sure. But it's better than Kikyo," Daichi whispered and buttered another roll.

Inuyasha was glad that Kagome went along with his lie and the other partners as well. They have mentioned to him on several dinner meetings that they wished for Kikyo to not be in attendance. She made them feel uncomfortable. Inuyasha sent a quick text to Kikyo so she wouldn't accidently come and make it worse with the lie he already created for himself.

**Me: Kikyo it's okay you don't have to come. I'll see you tonight**

:::

Naraku was in the back and almost cussed when Jaimes came back with another order for the already large party. He was short staffed and tired. He knew his little sister was coming by because his wife Sango explained that the kids would need his famous feel good brownie cake. He started on it as soon as he heard that his family was already in the restaurant. He started on their off the menu food because he knew that the kids weren't big french cuisine eaters unlike his sister.

He wanted to bring out their food personally and take a break as well. He gathered their food and walked out expecting to see his sister and her two kids in their usual spot. He saw her sitting with the large party of lawyers.

He raised an eyebrow and walked towards his sister.

"Madam," Naraku said in a terrible french accent and she turned to see her brother.

"Naraku, really?" Kagome said and scooted out to hug her brother after he placed the food down.

"Uncle," the twins yelped and got out of their seats to greet him as well.

Sora grabbed Daichi's hand and brought him over because he wanted to meet the famous chef as well.

"Uncle this is Daichi," Sora said and pushed Daichi towards him.

"Oh Inuyasha I see that you are well connected in many industries. I didn't know that you were related to the famous Michelin Star Chef Naraku Higurashi. No wonder we were able to get a reservation. Your wife is his sister," Totosai concluded jovially and the group lightly chuckled along with him.

"Well you do know," Inuyasha nervously chuckled.

"Excuse me. I need to go and drain the old snake. Pardon me," Totosai said and left to go to the restroom.

"Kagome what is that old man talking about?" Naraku asked as he picked up Sora.

"I'm not entirely sure but go with it I guess. Seems like it's important to ," Kagome whispered back.

"Okay. But who's ," Naraku whispered and felt a tug on his chef jacket.

He looked down and it was the mute kid he met earlier.

"My dad, right there," Daichi stage whispered and Naraku looked and saw Inuyasha doing breathing exercises.

"Naraku Higurashi," Naraku held his hand out.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha said and introduced himself.

"I thought that name sounded familiar. I'm doing your engagement party tomorrow to you? Sis? I thought the program said Kikyo," Naraku said scratching his head trying to remember.

"No you're right. It's not me," Kagome said nervously and chuckled.

"So why, you know what, I need to get back to the kitchen where it's safe. Your brownies are on it's way. I will make you one too sport," Naraku said and ruffled Daichi's hair.

"Really? Did you use ganache or did you make it flourless? I remember...uhm thank you sir," Daichi said with flushed cheeks.

Naraku chuckled and squatted down to be eye leveled with Daichi.

"Well since you are going to be my pretend nephew I think. When your old man has time he can bring you to this restaurant or the bakery I have on Pier 3 and we can get in the kitchen. What do you say?" Naraku asked.

"Fo-for real? Yes! I mean uhm yes that would be cool you know," Daichi said trying to remain cool.

Sora rolled her eyes and kissed her uncle on the cheek.

"You know we are coming as well," Sora said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Sweetpea. Enjoy your food before it gets cold. Love you Kags and call your sister she's been blowing up my phone," Naraku said and hugged Kagome and kissed her temple.

"Okay you big softy. And thank you," Kagome whispered to him.

"No problem. I talked to Hiten to see about getting sole-custody over the kids. You are doing great. Hell your fake husband is a lawyer maybe he can help," Naraku said and released her taking his serving tray and left to go back to his sanctuary... the kitchen.

'_I guess I could get some professional advice from ,' _ Kagome thought to herself.

:::**After Dinner and desert was being served:::**

Sora was sitting in Kagome's lap playing with her hair while Daichi and Riku was asleep in their chairs. The rest of the party had gone on home and that left Totosai, Inuyasha, Kagome, Daichi, Sora, and Riku.

Totosai was on another story about his late wife and their life together before she took ill. He kept telling the two that Inuyasha and Kagome reminded him of his old life. In the beginning of their marriage.

"I guess we never left the honeymoon stage. All the way up until she passed away last summer. She loved the warm air and the seabreeze. Emile. Oh look at me reminiscing. The restaurant is about to close and it looks like your kids need to get to bed. Inuyasha it was a delight to get to know you and your family. I'm glad that I will be entrusting my fortune and future in your company's hands. You have a beautiful family. Make sure that you enjoy them while you still have black hair," Totosai chuckled and got up to leave. He left three hundreds on the table and took the bill to go pay for the food.

"Mr. Harvey," Inuyasha said and turned to get the bill.

Totosai waved him off and continued to the front of the restaurant to pay and get to his home.

"Well I think that went well," Kagome said and adjusted Sora in her lap.

"Yeah. I-I wow. Thank you for pretending to be my wife," Inuyasha said quickly and placed his head on the table.

"No problem. It seems a bit of a convenience no? Any way I need to get these two off to bed and find a babysitter for tomorrow," Kagome said wearily and went through her log of people she trusted and who wouldn't be busy later that day.

"They can come to the engagement party. Daichi's governess will be there and she can watch them. I'll give her the following weekend off," Inuyasha said mostly to himself.

"Are you sure? That would be so, oh thank you. You really don't know how much that means to me," Kagome said and relaxed in her chair.

Inuyasha looked at his fake wife for the night and really wanted to kiss her. He had no reason he just wanted to. He was going to when his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was his wayward fiancee Kikyo.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said and got up and left.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha's son. He woke up and looked around for his dad. When he didn't see him he got up and stretched. He looked really bummed out. Kagome placed Sora in Inuyasha's empty chair and told Daichi to come to her.

He was a bit surprised because he was used to being used at dinner parties to show his dad's clients that his dad was a family man and not a workaholic. That's when Inuyasha was Dad of the Year and spent time with Daichi. It was when no one was looking and the party was over was when things went back to normal like his dad forgetting about him. He was surprised that another adult saw him and still wanted to be around him. He hung his head and walked to Kagome.

"Why are you so sad Daichi?" Kagome asked.

"My dad left me again. It's cool. I'll call my governess or get somebody to get me. I thought he would remember but you know. I'm okay," Daichi said and tried to give her a smile.

Kagome frowned and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear that it was okay to cry that she wouldn't tell anyone.

He shook his head and let some tears out. She looked out of the window and couldn't see Inuyasha or his shiny BMW she figured was his on the street anymore.

'_He really left his kid,'_ Kagome said and shook her head.

:::

Naraku just finished cashing out the restaurant and had put the money in his safe. He was leaving his staff to finish cleaning for tomorrow and help prepare the food for the engagement party. Leaving the kitchen Naraku saw his sister was still sitting at the table where the pricey lawyers were at hours ago.

He walked up to them and saw that the boy that was interested in cooking was sound asleep in her arms.

"Yo Kagome. I thought you would've been at home by now," Naraku said.

"Oh Naraku thank God you are here. Can you grab the boys and I get Sora," Kagome said ignoring his question.

She was about to call again to see if Inuyasha could come back for his kid. But it kept going to voicemail.

"Kagome didn't I tell you, that you can't keep kids that aren't yours," Naraku joked with her.

Every time she saw a baby she wanted to kidnap the kid and keep the child. Kagome hit him on his arm and picked up her daughter.

"For your information his dad left him and is not answering my phone calls. So technically I'm not stealing him but I honestly wouldn't mind keeping him," Kagome said after she ran her hand through Daichi's hair and went outside to her SUV.

Naraku shook his head. He made sure to grab Daichi's backpack and followed his sister outside.

Once the children were inside Kagome's car, Naraku went to his car to bring it close to his sisters.

"I'll follow you home and help you bring them up," Naraku yawned.

Kagome shook her head and drove back to her apartment.

:::

**Inuyasha's house**

Inuyasha and Kikyo was kissing each other and softly caressing each other's bodies. Inuyasha was nipping at her earlobe and rubbing her breast.

"I'm sorry Yasha for not being there. It took the tow guy forever to change my tire. Then my hair appointment went on forever. I'm glad you forgave me," Kikyo moaned and hissed as Inuyasha placed her breast in his mouth.

"It's fine. I got the account," Inuyasha said and left out the part about Kagome being his stand in wife.

"That's good," Kikyo said and pushed Inuyasha away from her.

"Okay enough with the foreplay let's get to the fun stuff," Kikyo squealed as Inuyasha took her and twisted her to where she was on top.

He kissed her whole body and whispering how much he loved her.

He then heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Go away," Kikyo yelled in sexual frustration and off of Inuyasha.

"Kikyo stop. It might be important," Inuyasha said and kissed her inner thigh.

He picked up some discarded pants and placed them on his body.

He opened the door a crack and revealed it was the governess for Daichi in her nightgown and robe.

"What is it Aimi? The Mrs and I was celebrating," Inuyasha said.

Aimi took a deep breath and wanted to tell him the whole house knew that they are celebrating and to keep it down. Alas that was not her place. She had a couple of more months then her son would be back in town and she would move in with his small family. She had to keep reminding herself that.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir. But Daichi is not in his room nor anywhere in the house. Did he have a sleepover that I forgot to place in my calendar?" Aimi asked patiently.

'_Or you forgot where you left him...again,'_ Aimi thought in her head.

"Daichi? Oh shit the restaurant. How could I forget my kid. Thanks Aimi. Damn and I promised him," Inuyasha ran back inside and reached for his cellphone.

He turned the device on and saw that he had five missed calls, two text messages, and three voicemails. All were from Kagome Higurashi.

He opened them and read them telling him that Daichi was safe and with her. Inuyasha sighed in relief but felt a pang of disappointment in himself.

'_I need to stop being forgetful of my kid,'_ Inuyasha said and looked at the time on his phone.

It was two in the morning and the last text was at midnight. He weighed the options and decided to call to show that he was a concerned parent.

He walked to Aimi that was waiting on his response as to where her charge was.

Inuyasha told Aimi that Daichi was safe and that she was going to babysit two more kids tomorrow with the following weekend off for doing so. She shook her head and left to go back to her room to retire for the remainder of the night.

Inuyasha was waiting for the voicemail to pick up on Kagome's phone but it didn't she answered.

"Hello, Kagome speaking," Kagome said with a yawn and sleep in her voice.

"Sorry to disturb you. This is Inuyasha Takahashi, Daichi's dad," Inuyasha whispered while he was out in his hallway.

"Oh, I called to tell you that Dai-Daichi is at my house. You can come get him but he's sleep," Kagome said and sat up a bit. Sora was all in her side sleeping hard. Daichi was in Sora and Riku's room.

"I would like to apologize...I," Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him.

"Uhm Mr. Takahashi. I'm sorry to be rude but I'm exhausted and I have a long day ahead of me. You don't need to apologize to me but to your son that you left without any thought. He's safe and he's sleep. Good night Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said and heard Inuyasha say it in return.

He looked at his phone and sighed. He walked back in the bedroom and Kikyo was asleep. He wasn't in the mood anyway to continue where they left off at. He would probably get some ass in the morning when she was awake and energized. He took his pants off and was in the nude. He walked to his bed and got inside the covers.

He played over what Kagome said in his head and knew that she had no room to judge him. He was a hardworking parent trying to make the best comfortable lifestyle for his son. He wanted to call her back but he went with his gut feeling that she would more than likely cuss him out. He decided to go to The Click* and semi stalk his son frienemy's hot mom.

**A/N: The Click my version of Facebook if you didn't get it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha learned quite a few things from The Click about Kagome Higurashi. He knew that she loved to cook and loved her twins. She and her brother both shared a love of cooking and travel. He saw some of her pictures and assumed that she was a classy lady. She wasn't really into politics but shared a lot about topics about children and animals. He did see a couple of pictures that was clearly from her youth because she looked really young.

He particularly like the one when she was in a black bikini that had a red and orange flame on the bra. He also saw what he assumed to be her children's father and they looked like a handsome couple. Inuyasha thought she could do better ie him.

He chuckled and looked at Kikyo's page. It was all about herself and nothing really else. He didn't particularly like taking pictures but there was a guy that was in a lot of her pictures that he recognized as her personal bodyguard that she personally hired. He was in a lot of pictures with her hanging off of him. He was even in a swimming suit. They looked really chummy. But he didn't want to assume anything.

He went to his own page and it looked boring. He did have a few pictures and some posts about his job to of ramen, how he listens to lite rock and a self proclaimed coffee connoisseur.

'_If Kagome tried to stalk me it would be really boring,'_ Inuyasha chuckled to himself and plugged his phone up to go back to sleep.

:::

Kagome was driving to Inuyasha's engagement party that she was coordinating and semi catering via through her brother Naraku. She was running semi late but not too late. Jakotsu had finished all the decoration and was done drinking down Pepto Bismol by the bottle.

She turned and entered into the Villa of Memories venue that the engagement party would be at.

She had her kids and Daichi in the car. She wore a purple off shoulder high low cocktail party skater dress with gold jewelry and wore gold sparkle heeled pumps. She had some flats in her clutch just in case. Her hair was braided in a semi-round crown and ended in a fish tail that laid on her shoulder.

Her daughter wore a purple dress that flared out towards the bottom. She had white Mary Jane shoes with white ruffle shoes on.

Her son and Daichi was dressed the same. They both had on black dress pants and a pressed white shirt with spandex and black Sperry loafers to bring the outfit together.

The small family walked up the marble steps and was greeted by the waiters for the evening. Kagome looked around and was very proud of the work her and her team put together. She looked around for Jakotsu and found him dressed in all black with white suspenders with a headset. He handed one to Kagome after admiring her attire. He spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"You look good enough to eat. I see my brother has disappointed again. Hello my munchkins," Jakotsu bent down and hugged his niece and nephew.

"Hello Uncle Jake," The twins said in unison.

"Kagome and who might this be?" Jakotsu asked and thumbed towards Daichi.

"That's-" Kagome began to say but was interrupted by the child's father.

"That's my son. Daichi Takahashi," Inuyasha said and squatted to be eye level with his son.

"Oh. I thought he wasn't going to make the party. Your fiancee-," Jakotsu trailed off and looked around the room for said fiancee.

"She is right. His governess will be watching him in another room. Daichi come and Ms. Higurashi if your children are coming follow me," Inuyasha said and began to walk away briskly.

Daichi was silent and held his head low. Kagome felt a bit bad for him because he didn't get a greeting from his dad. She felt Daichi wanted some sort of acknowledgement but chalked it up that just wasn't Inuyasha Takahashi's m.o.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned to Jakotsu.

"Girl hurry because this is news to me. Show time is in 38 minutes," Jakotsu said and checked his clipboard to make sure that he had already triple checked everything.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked for the wayward father and spotted him talking to someone that looked similar to him. She grabbed her twins hand in one hand and Daichi's in another.

:::

**With Inuyasha and his family**

"I see that you upgraded and gotten yourself a better looking fiancee. I do approve little brother," Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother said and drunk some champagne from a flute.

"It's it a bit early to start drinking? I mean what would Rin say?" Inuyasha asked and knew Sesshomaru would get an earful if his wife Rin knew he was drinking.

"Whatever but who is she. Daichi has taken a likening to her. He's holding her hand and not trying to tear up the place. Keep her and how much does she charges?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why would you need to know. You don't have any children?" Inuyasha asked with a devilish grin.

"I see you caught my meaning. Make sure that mother doesn't see her. She too would think that you upgraded from a preschool brat to a collegiate scholar at least," Sesshomaru whispered and checked out Kagome's hips that was encased in the dress she was wearing.

"Sessh, you know you are married right," Inuyasha said and shook his head.

"I know that but she doesn't. Look alive here she comes," Sesshomaru said and placed his empty flute back on a passing black tray.

"Oh there you go Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said and said hello to Sesshomaru.

"Well I guess my idiot brother is going to be rude. How do you do. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. The handsome, smarter and richer brother of the Takahashi's. Pleasure to meet you," Sesshomaru said and grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Oh pleasure to meet you too," Kagome said.

She looked down and introduced her children to him as well. He noticed that they had blue eyes unlike her but also looked similar to the flamboyant wedding coordinator Jakotsu.

"Are you related to the wedding coordinator by any chance?" Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity.

"Why yes. That is my brother-in-law. I'm also related to the chef too. Naraku Higurashi," Kagome said pleased that her family was so well known even in the "rich" people circle.

"Oh yes. I love his food," Sesshomaru said and continued to check out Kagome. Kagome was getting a bit uncomfortable with the elder Takahashi staring at her like he wanted to eat her.

"Uhm, Mr. Takahashi can you please show me where the children will be," Kagome said after an awkward moment of being under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Oh yes follow me. Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said and left.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her butt and wanted to tap it for the sake of it.

:::

Inuyasha lead her to a quiet hallway and saw that it was a long ways away from the party. She hoped that nothing would happen and she wouldn't be able to reach her kids in time.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome looking around with an uneasiness surrounding her. She brought her children and Daichi closer to her.

"They will be fine. There is a television in here, food and drinks, some games for them to play. The governess her name is Aimi and she will be watching them like a hawk. Once the party is over she will have them by the front door. She will also have a walkie talkie just like yours. Her channel will be on five so it won't mess up the frequency," Inuyasha said and Aimi came to the door.

Kagome smiled at the older woman and looked around to make sure that her kids would indeed be safe. Kagome checked everything and walked to her kids. She hugged them and kissed them on the forehead.

"Now be good and don't give Ms. Aimi any trouble okay. I love you and I will see you soon. I'll come and check on you guys periodically throughout the night," Kagome said and kissed her kids again.

Daichi sighed and sat on the wall while he looked at his father look at his cellphone again. Daichi rolled his eyes and moved his knees to his chest. He heard Kagome's heels clicking then stopped. He saw her shoes in front of him and stooped down to him. She held out her arms and he fell into them. He was slowly getting addicted to her hugs and didn't think he would survive without the small but adequate attention she gave to him.

"I will come and check on you too. Be good for Ms. Aimi as well. Don't give her a hard time. I love you," Kagome said and kissed him on the forehead and gave him an extra tight hug.

She knew she wasn't his mom not even a close parent. But she saw how his uncle didn't even acknowledge him and his father left him. His step mother wasn't in the picture and she didn't even know where his real mother was. She felt that he needed the attention that he was crying out for someone to say "Yes Daichi I see you and you matter."

She heard him say thank you and he hugged her back even tighter. Inuyasha saw the exchange and kicked himself for not giving his son that attention but he knew that Kikyo will be able to do that for his son well almost their son.

The two walked down the hall and heard the governess lock the door from the inside. Kagome took a deep breath and placed her earpiece in her ear. She left her purse with her flats and cell phone with her children guaranteeing that she would be coming back.

"Alright let's get this party started huh," Kagome said and Inuyasha shook his head.

:::

**With Kikyo**

Kikyo was in the foyer looking at all the decorations. She had on a ivory maxi dress with a tank with straps joined by sheer off-the-shoulder straps, a plunging sweetheart neckline, and elegant ruching details. She had additional ruching delicately encircled an empire waistline, with an elegant split. She wore nude colored heels and black jewelry. She had her hair in ringlets that was behind her back. Her makeup was professionally done. She looked around for her soon to be husband.

She saw him coming from behind a pillar with their wedding coordinator Kagome Higurashi. Kikyo raised an eyebrow but laughed at herself.

'_Why would he cheat on me when he has all of this at home,'_ she thought to herself and walked towards them.

"Now we just need the bride to be and we can start taking pictures," Kagome said as she was taking over with the directing of events and gave Jakotsu the night off to enjoy the fruit of his labor.

"Here's the bride," Kikyo said and held her arms out.

"Kikyo. You look beautiful," Inuyasha said and was about to kiss her. She turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Jacques would be pissed if he saw my makeup in ruins because you want to kiss me. Save it for home baby. So what do you need me to do? Where is the photographer at?" Kikyo asked and held onto Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of hers.

"He is around here somewhere. Don't move you two," Kagome said and tried not to roll her eyes.

'_I should have said no when Jakotsu asked if I wanted to help do this wedding. That bitch is so bratty and he's so whoa...no fantasizing about the client,' _Kagome berated herself.

Kagome found the photographer taking pictures of the other guests and was waiting to be summoned. The photographer followed her to where the seemingly happy couple was standing and talking to each other.

Inuyasha was holding onto Kikyo and whispering into her ear. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. The photographer snapped it and continued to take pictures as the couple was minding their business not noticing their audience.

"Those are the best pictures when they don't notice you are taking pictures," the photographer said.

Kagome looked to him and smiled. She held her hand out to introduce herself.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said and shook the photographer's hand.

"Renrou,"the photographer said and took a picture of Kagome.

"You are stunning," he commented and turned to the couple that was actually paying him to take their picture. He would save Kagome's picture for his private collection.

Kagome didn't hear him and left him to continue with the pictures. She looked at her schedule to make sure that the finger foods would begin to come out.

:::

**Two hours later**

Kagome checked on the food and made sure that everyone was having a good time. The couple had decided to forego a traditional sit down buffet or dinner and wanted everyone to stand and mingle. Kagome felt that that was a bit dumb but it wasn't her engagement party. She got a minute to herself between the checking and making sure to stay away from the ultra creepy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She did meet the parents of the groom and they seemed like really nice people.

She really liked his mother she was amazing and sweet. She also noticed that when her soon to be daughter -in-law was mentioned she dabbed her eyes and sighed.

Kagome checked her watch and saw that she had a couple of minutes before she had to introduce the couple from a curtain in the back. She rolled her eyes and went to check on her kids and the Takahashi kid as well.

She went down the hall and knocked on the door. The governess opened the door and smiled at Kagome.

"Hello Miss," Aimi said and opened the door so she could come inside.

"Has anyone else came by?" Kagome asked.

"If you're asking has Mr. Takahashi has come by that will be a no Ms. Kagome. I would have been surprised. You're the only one to show that boy any attention and I really do appreciate it. Ever since I was hired it's like Daichi doesn't exist to no one in the Takahashi household. Then Mr. Takahashi marrying that ghastly woman. I only shudder to think what will happen to him when I take my leave," Aimi said and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my. I spoke out of turn. Please keep that bit to yourself Ms. Kagome. I must be tired," Aimi said quickly and sat down.

Kagome patted her on the shoulder and gave her assured smile.

"Your secret is safe with me," Kagome said and saw her children sleep with a blanket covering their shoulders.

She looked at her watch and saw that she didn't have that much time before she had to introduce the couple.

She kissed each on the forehead and left.

She almost ran into Inuyasha's chest and he grabbed her before she fell.

"Oh Mr. Tak-," Kagome began to say.

"Please call me Inuyasha," Inuyasha said and righted Kagome up.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"No problem," Inuyasha said and steadied her on her feet.

"Were you going to check on the children?" Kagome asked.

"Actually yeah. I tend to put Daichi on the back burner and trying to turn over a new leaf," Inuyasha said and knocked on the door.

The governess opened the door thinking it was Kagome again forgetting something. She loudly gasped when she saw it was actually her employer at the door.

"Mr. Takahashi," Aimi said in shock.

She quickly opened the door and let him inside.

Inuyasha nodded his head and saw his son asleep on the floor between the other siblings. He was covered up with a blanket and the t.v. was still going on.

He stooped down and ran his fingers through his son's hair. Inuyasha grinned silently to himself and bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

Daichi stirred a little but continued to sleep.

"Ms. Higurashi shall we?' Inuyasha asked and held his arm out.

"Please Kagome and yes we shall," Kagome said and left the room.

'_Well I be. I think that woman got him hoodwinked. Good and hopefully can lift those rose colored glasses from his eyes too_,' Aimi thought privately to herself and sat back in her chair and began reading a magazine.

:::

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, family and friends for celebrating the engagement of Kikyo Mitsu and Inuyasha Takahashi. Please join me and officially welcoming the soon to be Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome said and began clapping for her clients.

There was a mixture of polite and rowdy claps heard throughout the room. She could have sworn she heard someone yell 'slut' and 'dirty gold digging tramp' but chose to ignore it. Everyone is entitled to their opinion of the bride however the statement might be true in Kagome's book.

The couple smiled and greeted everyone. Kikyo kissed her hand and gestured she was sending out her kisses to everyone in the group. Kagome immediately left the podium and went to go get her kids so she could finally relax.

"Thank you everyone for attending our engagement party. Honey I can't wait to marry you and have little Inuyasha's running around. Please continue to enjoy the party and there will be photo opts by the fountain with us. Have fun everyone," Kikyo said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

He halfway paid attention to what she was saying only to follow with his eyes the wedding coordinator leaving.

Kagome did her last rounds and told the servers to stop bringing food out and to start cleaning in the back. She hired a cleaning crew to get the inside done. Naraku was holding a cigarette in his mouth and breathing deeply.

"I thought you gave those cancer sticks up," Kagome said as she took it out of his mouth.

"I have. I just needed to relax. That woman. Do I have to really do her bridal shower and her wedding ceremony Kagome?" Naraku said and rubbed his temples.

She reached over and grabbed a bottle of brandy and a short glass and poured some for him.

"Let me guess. The epitome of bridezilla?" Kagome asked and nudged her brother.

"The worst. I thought you was bad because you wanted to do everything and wouldn't let anyone help until you got sick from stress," Naraku reminded her.

"Yeah but it was a lot of fun. Fun memories too. I wish the marriage lasted longer than the debt I collected you know," Kagome said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest and exhaled. He knew she was still in love with the jerk who called off the marriage saying it was a mistake.

He kissed her forehead and held her.

Kikyo was walking down the hall to the kitchen to see if they had anymore food. She saw the wedding coordinator and the chef in each other's arms. She backed up and was glad to know that she was worrying for no reason.

She walked back inside the ballroom and found her soon to be husband talking to her soon to be in laws.

:::

"Inuyasha where's Daichi? I haven't seen him in almost six months," Izayoi his mother told him.

"He's with his governess and the wedding coordinator's children down the hall," Inuyasha replied.

"Then why aren't there hardly any seating in this place?" his mother continued to complain.

"That's what Kikyo wanted. Anything else mother that displeased you," Inuyasha asked with gritted teeth.

"How long do you have?" Tashio his father asked under his breath but his wife heard him.

"I heard you. When are you going to get rid of that child? She's almost forty and she's annoying," Izayoi said and put her hands on her hips.

"Mom, I love Kik,"Inuyasha tried to say but Izayoi put her hand on his mouth.

"Please don't say that word and her name in the same sentence. Tashio I'm ready to go and go get some food. I'm hungry and I think I drank too much wine. Bye my love. Bring Daichi over Saturday. I would like to see him while I'm young and alive," Izayoi said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Yes Mom," Inuyasha said and kissed her on the cheek.

"But Mom you are going to have to grow to like Kikyo. She's going to be my-" Inuyasha tried to say and again his mother clasped her hand on his mouth.

"Please spare me the gory details. You should have met that cute wedding coordinator first. I like her. Poise, young, cute, child bearing, young, smart, and cute did I say that already?" Izayoi questioned herself.

"Yes you did. I will talk to you later. I love you," Inuyasha said and hugged his mom and dad.

Kikyo overheard what her soon to be mother in law said about the wedding coordinator.

She walked over to the departing parents of Inuyasha. She clasped her hands around Inuyasha's arm and leaned her head into his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and waved them off.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. It's been really tough in my personal life. I hope that you all have a very good New Year! see you all in 2020!**

**Please review! love you guys!**

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Okay my lovely scholars. Make sure that you complete the next two chapters and your homework from Ms. Dean for math. It is all due on Monday. Have a safe weekend everyone. Class dismissed," Mrs. Kinpo said and opened the door so everyone could file out of the classroom.

"So Tatsumi, you get to see what my mansion looks like. Make sure that you don't drool either," Daichi said and started to leave the classroom.

Sora rolled her eyes and caught up with her brother.

"Have fun Sora. I do not envy you," Riku said and hugged his sister as he ran the opposite way towards the outside gym.

Daichi saw Riku not with Sora when she finally caught up with him.

"Where's your brother?" Daichi asked as he waited for Sora to walk in time with him.

"He has a soccer team tryout. Before you ask he doesn't want me there. He didn't want the pressure. So he will tell me his results when we get home," Sora said and continued to follow Daichi to the car rider line.

There was an all black Rolls Royce Phantom waiting outside. All the parents, teachers and students ooh and ah the shiny and clearly expensive vehicle. Daichi kept walking and smirked just a bit because he knew that it was his Dad showing off.

Sora was mildly impressed but refused to let anyone know, especially Daichi because if she inflated his ego anymore his head just might explode.

The driver immediately exited the car and opened the car door once Daichi was close to the curb. Sora got in after Daichi and heard a soft click. Sora saw Daichi's dad on his cellphone talking and looking through a file rapidly.

Sora turned to the left and saw Daichi pull out his Switch and started to play on it. Sora shook her head because she never saw such. Whenever her Momma came and got her and Riku there was always a kiss on their cheek. Then Kagome would want to know everything that happened to them. It was very different.

The drive was smooth and quiet with an occasional cough from the driver. The silence was deafeningly boring and raking Sora's nerves.

"So Mr. Takahashi, what is it that you do? Did you have a great day at work?" Sora asked and jerked Inuyasha to the other occupants in the car.

"Oh, Sara?" Inuyasha asked, trying to remember the little girl's name.

"It's Sora," Sora corrected him and Daichi snickered and continued with his game that he knew he wasn't suppose to have but he knew his dad barely remembered anything dealing with him. He was slightly surprised to see his dad in the car to pick him up. It was usually his governess that picked him up.

"I apologize Sora. Work was good and stressful. Oh I am a lawyer, an estate lawyer. Basically an attorney who specializes in estate planning and assists clients in drafting and implementing legal documents, including wills and trusts. A lot of mumbo jumbo saying I help people with their money and house," Inuyasha said trying to make what he does in kid friendly terms.

Sora seemed to get the gist and shook her head.

Inuyasha looked to his son and saw him engrossed in a video game. He shook his head and snatched the handheld device out of his hand.

"I thought I said no technology," Inuyasha scolded his son and placed the device in his briefcase.

Daichi rolled his eyes and wanted to punch Sora because if she didn't try to start a conversation with his dad then he could play his game in peace and not try to have a conversation.

"So Daichi, Sora how was school for the both of you?" Inuyasha asked and placed his folder he was looking at next to him.

Daichi inwardly groaned because he didn't prepare Sora for the 20 questions that he was sure his dad would ask.

"School is great! We started a new class novel and we have a Spelling Bee coming up soon," Sora said happily glad to get the car talking like it should be.

"That's nice. Are you guys still fighting?" Inuyasha asked and looked at his son.

Daichi had his legs crossed and his arms crossed and was looking outside with his facial expression pissed.

"We aren't fighting as much. We argue because someone keeps opening his mouth to be mean but other than that we are cool," Sora replied and elbowed Daichi.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk because he just didn't.

"Why are you here?" Daichi asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you here? You never picked me up before. Why are you here?" Daichi asked and elaborated his question.

"I can pick up my son if I damn well please. I wanted to continue the conversation from the other night about you thinking that I don't care about you," Inuyasha said and Sora was beginning to feel that this was a conversation that she shouldn't be a witness to.

Daichi looked at his dad and rolled his eyes.

"I told you that I know that you care. Can you drop it now Dad," Daichi said rudely and wiped his nose.

Sora's eyebrows went to her hairline because she never talked to her mom like that.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Daichi and backed off because he remembered Sora was in the car.

"Listen here and listen well. I don't deserve you talking to me like that. Daichi you hear me. I'm your father and you will treat me as such. Also Kikyo sent me a picture of some of her belongings torn and broken. Are you behind those incidents?" Inuyasha asked.

Daichi looked at his dad.

'_If looks could kill,'_ Sora thought to herself when she saw the look Daichi gave to his dad.

Inuyasha was on his phone and Daichi looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"I didn't do it but it doesn't matter if you don't believe me because you're not going to listen to me," Daichi whispered but Sora heard him.

"I didn't do it," Daichi said boredly and was glad to see the mansion coming into view.

:::

The driver stopped the car along the curve of the driveway. The driver opened it and patiently waited until the children exited out of the car.

"I have to get back to the office. I expect you to be on your best behavior and get along with your mother," Inuyasha said but was interrupted by Daichi.

"Step-mother," Daichi corrected him. Sora got out of the car with her backpack on her back. She was ready for this all to be over.

"Your mother. This attitude that you got you need to get it into check or you won't be able to go to the baseball game tomorrow. Love you son," Inuyasha said and signaled for the driver to close the door.

Daichi rolled his eyes and didn't say anything back to Inuyasha. He started his way up the driveway with Sora jogging behind him to keep up.

The Phantom pulled off down the driveway onto the street heading to Takahashi headquarters.

"Welcome Lady Sora," Aimi said in greeting and slightly bowed.

"Hi Ms. Aimi ," Sora said excitedly and hugged her.

Sora walked inside and did a low whistle.

"Daichi," Sora called out heading towards where she felt was the kitchen or was it the living room.

"I'm here, come on, we can do our homework in the study," Daichi said briefly from the stairs.

Sora followed him to the second floor and looked at the different paintings and sculptures that lined the walls.

Sora turned left and saw a painting of Daichi's step mother and his dad.

She looked at the other oil paintings and noticed that there were none with Daichi in them.

Sora shook her head and entered into the spacious study.

The two worked in silence for two hours until the two children heard a shrill laughter coming up the stairs.

It scared Sora but Daichi handed her some headphones to drown out Kikyo.

"Oh Bunny I'm so excited about the bridal shower on Sunday! I know Inuyasha is going to love the little outfits I bought for him when we go on our three month honeymoon vacation. Then we will be shipping, oh Daichi," Kikyo said and cleared her throat.

Daichi rolled his eyes and continued reading the novel for class.

"Hey Bunny I'm going to call you back. Yeah, the little prince is here and his little friend. I'll call you when I'm on the way," Kikyo whispered and hung up.

"Come say hello to your mommy," Kiki said clearly fake in Sora's book.

"I rather not. Can you please leave us alone. We have work to do unlike you," Daichi said rudely.

Sora's eyebrows again found their way in her hairline. Sora never talked to an adult like that before and never heard another child talk that way either.

'_I guess Momma was right. You just never know what people go through. I thought he loved his family. It's clear he could careless. He doesn't treat Mom, my uncles, or even Ms. Aimi, like he does his parents. I kinda see why,' _Sora thought to herself.

"Daichi don't be rude in front of company. Anyway Sara it was nice seeing you. And Daichi make sure that you get all of your homework done. Mommy and Daddy got a hot date tonight so don't stay up,"Kikyo said in an overly sweet tone.

Daichi placed his headphones back on his head and Sora could feel his leg shaking giving off that he was clearly irritated.

Kikyo smiled awkwardly and left afterwards heading back downstairs.

Sora waited and lightly punched Daichi in his arm. He turned towards her with his face red and eyebrows deeply drawn down together clearly pissed off.

"You know that doesn't scare me. Plus if you keep that look up you will only make yourself look uglier even if that's possible," Sora said matter of factly and turned back to her studies.

Daichi rolled his eyes but took a deep breath and relaxed his face.

"Thank you," he whispered and continued reading his novel for class.

"No problem. So your mom?" Sora began and pictured the obviously plastic woman.

Sora compared the woman and her mom. They looked similar in the face but other than that it was stark contrasts between the two.

"She's never going to be my mom. I have a mom and I'm just waiting to find her so she can come and get me," Daichi said out loud, not meaning to.

"Wait? Huh? You found your momma?" Sora asked genuinely surprised.

"Huh? I never said that! Sora you need to get your," Daichi said trying to sound convincing.

He saw Sora giving him the she knew he was lying look. He didn't know why he caved and told her the truth.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone," Daichi said coming clean.

It was nice to talk to someone else that was his age.

"I have a picture of my birth mother and I just to scan her picture and name into my computer and see what comes up. It's been hard because my Dad took away all my good computers. So I'm building another one in my room," Daichi said proudly of himself.

"Wow, but you're just nine like me," Sora said impressed at Daichi's goal.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his reading.

"If it works and you find her can you tell me," Sora asked.

Daichi shook his head and saw Sora was working on her math homework.

"So do you need help with math again?" Daichi asked as he placed his book in his backpack and grabbed his math homework out.

"Uhm, I don't think so. Your help in class made it make sense. But can you check for me just in case," Sora asked and handed it to Daichi.

A bit of pride swelled his chest because he helped someone and it felt good.

Unbeknownst to the children, Aimi was taking a short video of the two doing their homework together to send to her boss. She was glad she didn't tape Daichi's confession about his birth mom. She placed her cellphone in her pocket and went to the kitchen to gossip with the cook.

_**Ding**_

Inuyasha slyly checked his phone while another coworker was going over briefly of their client.

Inuyasha opened the text and saw it was a video of Daichi and Sora working on their homework in his study. He knew Daichi liked it in there and didn't mind him in his office. Inuyasha was about to respond back when he heard a question directed to him.

"Inuyasha are we boring you?" a voice broke the silence.

"Sorry, it's Daichi. My turn to make sure that my kid and his archenemy don't kill each other," Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Oh I forgot about that," Tashio said and chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm almost finished," Inuyasha said after he replied with a thank you then forwarded the video to Kagome as well.

"So, last week we were able to acquire a huge client, Totosai Harvey's account from Sotirai law firm. He is not only bringing his business but also his two brothers are coming and they are equally wealthy. I have a dinner to attend the following Saturday to celebrate Myoga Harvey's Birthday. So that is close to 4 billion dollar worth of portfolios coming to our humble business," Inuyasha said trying not to sound cocky but he was over the moon with happiness.

He felt his pants pocket vibrate and ignored it.

"That is big news. Congratulations and I hope that the Harveys' have continued success and health?" Tashio said and signaled for the next lawyer to start.

"Well who can compete with that news," the coworker chuckled and cleared his throat.

Inuyasha took out his phone and ignored the guy talking to check his phone message.

**Wife: baby that's great news! But you remember I'm suppose to be in Milan that weekend for a photo shoot and model for my friend Kagurya's fashion line debut. I hope you understand. See you tonight my husband.**

**Kagome (Sora Mom): I'm so proud of them. Can Daichi spend the night. I know kind of a random request but Naraku will be in town and was wondering if the kids wanted to help him cook and prepare for Kikyo's Bridal shower this Sunday. I understand if you had other plans. Just wanted to put it out there. **

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback that Kagome would even remember to include Daichi. A smile crept onto his lips and he replied with an affirmative that Daichi could spend the night and day with the Tatsumi family. He had work to do himself and could actually give Aimi the free weekend he's promised for years.

"Inuyasha do you have any questions," Tashio asked.

Inuyasha's mind returned back to the meeting at hand and noticed he and his father were the only ones in the room.

"Sorry Dad. It's just a lot going on," Inuyasha said a bit disappointed in himself in not focusing in the moment.

"It's okay, we are allowed to venture off and have private moments. Just don't make it a habit. But how's my grandson that I get to hardly see, or even your fiancée? Your mother is worried that you're making a mistake. _Sigh_ she wants the number to your event coordinator. She wants to hire her for her Women's Club annual brunch," Tashio said.

"I thought that was planned already," Inuyasha said and looked through his wallet for the business card he acquired a few months ago and handed it to his father.

"It's an excuse to get to know Kagome. She was smitten with her and loved that she cared for her grandson," Tashio said and pocketed the business card.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I'm marrying Kikyo and that's that," Inuyasha said and stood to leave.

"You did have her sign a prenuptial agreement," Tashio said standing and gathering his belongings.

"Sir?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get her to sign a prenup before you walk down the aisle or I'm cutting you out of my will," Tashio said with authority in his voice.

"Dad I have," Inuyasha began but Tashio cut him off.

"I know you have made your millions on your own but you are still tied to mine and I have a sneaking suspicion that Kikyo wants that too. She's only marrying you for your money," Tashio bluntly said and headed towards the door to leave for home.

"Dad! That's not fair to jump to that conclusion. I wish you and Mom would stop reading the gossip magazines and listening to those trash tv shows. Everything in the media isn't true. You know that?" Inuyasha said and rubbed his face.

"But it has to come from somewhere. Dinner this week bring Kagome and her kids and even Kikyo too. It's your mother's birthday," Tashio said and left.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took out his phone to include the birthday dinner to his calendar so he wouldn't forget.

**Me: I was wondering what you are doing this week. It's my mother's birthday and she wants you and the kids there. Plus you should get a phone call from her. She wants to hire your business for her Women's Club.**

_**Ding**_

Kagome was sketching out the redo design for the bridal shower happening in days. She was already done with the Takahashis well just the bride.

Instead of having a simple traditional bridal shower Kikyo saw on Pinterest or her friend Miffy, Tiffy or whatever suggest that they have a spa bridal shower. It wasn't a problem with the change of venue it was just last minute like the common trend. Not even trying to find a booking to accept the fifty plus guests that RSVP with the first of five venues suggested. Kagome wasn't surprised that the promise of a huge gratuity wouldn't make these owners move. It was all the same, they refuse to do business where Kikyo was involved in.

So the text message from Inuyasha about her kids, getting Daichi and even the recent text about getting invited to his mother's birthday was raising her spirits. Kagome texted back after checking her calendar and penciling in the birthday that her and her children will be in attendance.

**Me: can you send me a picture of yourself so I can place it in my contacts. **

Kagome knew she could have taken it from the magazines or off the internet but she didn't want to.

_**Ding**_

**Inuyasha: **Sure. I was going to ask you the same thing. Just didn't want to sound creepy lol

**Inuyasha: **pic image

Kagome looked at the picture and almost dropped her phone. She was expecting him to send a picture of him in his tailored suit or even a casual picture. He sent her a picture of him sweating at the gym. He looked good.

**Inuyasha: **did you get the picture? You caught me at the gym

Kagome deleted the wholesome picture she usually sent and freshened up a bit. She took her hair down

**Me: **I received it. Sending you mine

Kagome put some lipstick on and unbuttoned her blouse a bit but thought too cheesy. She tried several positions to come off sexy but not trying to seem sexy. She decided that was trying too hard and decided simple yet a bit playful.

She put some eyeliner on and a bit of eyeshadow. She teased her hair and placed her glasses on so she wouldn't come off as flirty even though that was what she was doing.

She placed her index between her overly glossy tinted lips and winked then snapped a picture.

**Inuyasha: **cute pic (wink emoji)

Kagome shook her head and decided to go get the kids.

"You know he's a client and is going to get married soon," Jakotsu said and handed her a folder full of invoices.

"I know just wanted to have a bit of fun. I'm being careful. I won't fall in love with the client," Kagome said and kissed Jakotsu on the cheek.

"Okay. Oh Bankotsu called and wanted to know where the kids were. He wants to take them this week. His plans had changed," Jakotsu said as he was heading to his office.

"I will call him. I'm heading out. Gotta get Riku and Sora and Daichi as well," Kagome said and that made Jakotsu come out of his office quickly.

"You know you can't keep him," Jakotsu said firmly but with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Look her Naraku, I'm well aware that the child has adults in his life. But he needs family and I believe that giving him love he desperately needs will help him not turn into a psycho and kill everyone," Kagome said and winked at Jakotsu.

"Stop looking at those crime shows! They are not healthy for you!"Jakotsu said and waved after her.

**With Riku**

"Alright, now we will do our run drills to see how fast everyone is. Tatsumi, Cashatasko, Sukutaski, Wazyu and Somotari come on up," Coach Hoshi said and blew his whistle.

The boys lined up in one getting ready to race.

"On your mark,get set, go," Coach Hoshi blew his whistle and the boys took off.

Riku was neck and neck with his rival Rengi Wazyu. He was a kid that all the girls in his class except his sister was goggly eyed for. He was tall for his age and boasted that his dad was on the same soccer team as Riku's soccer idol Suske Yammarato. Riku didn't believe it but he knew he had to beat him in this foot race. The two crossed the finish line at the same time leaving the other three behind.

"Alright good job everyone. I'm deeply honored that you all want to join our soccer team. We are in our fourth year with this soccer program. Our goal is to win the Little League Soccer Championship and with that being said we are looking for the best. I appreciate everyone that gave their best. There were some that stood out and others that I want to join the team but you will be backups. I will post on Monday who made it and those I need to come to practice more. Alright boys your parents should be here. Let's go Titans!" Coach Houshi exclaimed and the boys loudly cheered.

Kagome just pulled up and headed towards the closed tryouts for the school's soccer team. Kagome walked to where there were other parents that was greeting the Coach.

Kagome saw Riku talking with another kid and decided to introduce herself to the coach.

"Nice to meet you! Connor is really good at catching balls," Coach Houshi said to the parents in front of Kagome.

When it was her turn to greet the Coach he did a low whistle.

"Hi my name is Kagome Tatsumi well Higurashi and my son is Riku," Kagome said and shook hands with the Coach.

"Oh Flash's mom. Your son has incredible speed. I look forward to getting to know you and your son of course," Coach Houshi said without letting go of the handshake rubbing the back of her hand.

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes but kept her smile on her face.

Riku heard his mom and waved goodbye to the boys he ran with minus Rengi.

"Hey Mom," Riku greeted and hugged her forcing the Coach to let go and introduce himself to the other parents.

"Oh please stay a bit would you," Coach said and continued talking with the other parents.

Kagome grabbed Riku's hand and walked off.

"Didn't Coach want to talk with you," Riku questioner.

"Oh did he? Well we are at the car keys go and get your sister. You two plus Daichi have a busy day tomorrow," Kagome said and quickly drove off hearing her name being called in the distance.

**With Daichi and Sora**

"Well that was the arcade. I have the best score on all of those games," Daichi said as he closed the door.

Sora was impressed. But she could see how bored Daichi was with all of his stuff. Stuff really didn't impress Sora but having fun and being around people did.

"Okay and here's maybe the best room in the entire mansion," Daichi said and stopped at the door.

"Even better than the swimming room, the chocolate room, the jumbo sized board game room, the Gun range or even the kitchen?" Sora asked remembering almost all the rooms Daichi showed her.

"Yes, because it's my room," Daichi said and opened the door.

It was clean and very open. He had a black piano in the corner, a foosball table, a desk with a lamp and book case above and on the side of it, he had a leather couch, a cherry oak four poster bed, black curtains that encased a floor to ceiling window, a stand where Sora assumed Daichi got dressed, a vending machine, a television mounted on the wall that took up one side of the room. A gaming chair and all the gaming systems mounted on the wall.

Sora walked around examine everything. She walked to his nightstand and saw a picture laying flat.

She picked it up and thought it was her mother.

"Daichi, who is this woman?" Sora slowly asked and looked closer at the woman.

Daichi quickly snatched the picture frame out of her hands and hid the photo behind his back.

"Hey! Why are you snatching?" Sora yelled.

"Why are you being nosy?" Daichi retorted back.

"I wasn't being nosy! It was just sitting there. Why do you have a picture of my mom?" Sora asked, wanting to know.

"This isn't your mother. Can't be we are the same age. This is my...don't tell anyone," Daichi started to say and held out his pinkie finger.

Sora clasped her pinkie to his and touched their thumbs together to seal the promise.

"From what I can gather this woman donated her eggs to my dad. The picture is so he could see what she would look like. So he had me by a surrogate mother and bam here I am. Rather a convenience and not out of love. That's what my uncle told me when he was drunk and I was wanting to know about my mother. He got this picture from my dad. So I talk to her well the picture and yeah I'm shutting up now," Daichi said quickly and hid the picture in his special spot.

"That was weird I mean oh uhm I see you like to play Dragon Escape," Sora said quickly as she felt the atmosphere in the room growing sad.

"Oh that...who doesn't. I always pick the Wizard but I keep getting stuck at the Elven Trials. I need another player to play with me but no one likes to play video games or have the time. Besides men don't play video games anymore," Daichi said as he headed towards his gaming couch.

"Lies, my uncles and my dad play video games and they are all men. Come on and let's get you past the Elven Trials. So you know I beat this without any help. You just have to pay attention to the riddles," Sora said confidently.

"Whatever you say," Daichi replied and loaded the game.

**Two hours later **

**Knock knock**

"Go to the right and hit the triangle and the circle button together and now," Sora exclaimed and Daichi did as told.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in," Daichi yelled out and dodged another attack from the Boss Troll that was trying to eat the two adventurers.

"Young Daichi, your father need to see you and the Little Miss, in his study," Aimi said and left.

Daichi continued to play but Sora paused.

"Hey why did you do that?" Daichi exclaimed as he was about to finish off the Troll boss finally.

"Your dad needs you. Stop being rude. Momma always says 'you can get more flies with honey than with vinegar.' Meaning you can get what you want when you are sweet rather than when you are mean or sour," Sora said as she knocked on the door to Inuyasha's office that was two flights below Daichi's room.

**With Inuyasha **

"Kikyo I need for you to sign this and clear your schedule for this week. It's my mother's birthday dinner and I want you there. No excuses," Inuyasha said firmly and handed Kikyo a pen.

Kikyo tried not to roll her eyes but took the proffered pen and signed her name with the date without reading it. She figured it was another insurance policy making her the beneficiary of the vast Takahashi fortune.

Inuyasha quickly placed the document in a sealed envelope after he signed and put it in his brief case to later send to the courts.

Kikyo ran her finger up his chest and was about to kiss him when they heard a knock at the door. Inuyasha released Kikyo and opened the door. It was Sora and Daichi. Inuyasha was mildly impressed because he usually had to summon Daichi multiple of times before he came.

"Hi Mr. Takahashi , I hope your day has been a good one. Ms. Aimi said that you needed us?" Sora said sweetly and Daichi was trying not to throw up.

He knew his dad wouldn't fall... for...the…sweet girl act.

Daichi was floored. His dad was smiling and laughing at what Sora was saying and wrapping him around her finger.

"Do you understand?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhm yeah," Daichi said and Sora grabbed his hand and ran out of the room with all smiles.

Daichi stopped moving and tugged on Sora's hand.

"Daichi why did you stop?" Sora asked.

"What happened? I tuned out the conversation." Daichi admitted.

"Well my mom is on her way to get us," Sora started to say but Daichi interrupted her.

"Why is that something to be happy about. I know it can get boring here but you're excited as if you won the lottery," Daichi said a bit hurt because he was having the best day of his life but as they say good things do have to come to an end.

"Well if you were paying attention. I said Momma is coming to get us both! But the best part is we get to cook with Uncle Naraku tomorrow! So come on you're spending the night! Plus bring your controller because we can play Dragon Escape at my house with Riku! He loves playing the knight," Sora finished and ran up the stairs.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

Kikyo had Inuyasha flat on his back as she was kissing him and grinding on his clothed legs. She had red lipstick all over his face and exposed chest from her ripping open his dress shirt.

**Knock Knock**

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him and told the visitor to come in thinking it was Aimi but in fact it was Kagome.

Kagome entered in and saw the disheveled adults and covered her son's eyes.

Kikyo looked down and turned around and readjusted her dress as she saw her breast was outside of her bra and low cut dress.

"I'm sorry I knocked. Uhm, I am here for the kids. I will wait downstairs then leave ," Kagome said flustered and turned her head away.

"Kagome, I thought you was Aimi," Inuyasha tried to say but Kagome waved him off.

Sora and Daichi were walking down the stairs with their backpack on laughing and talking.

Sora heard a creak on the stairs that was further down and saw her mom with her hand over Riku's eyes.

"Momma!" Sora cried out in excitement and ran down the rest of the stairs with Daichi following right behind.

Kagome turned and held out her arms to both children. She kissed their foreheads and continued down the stairs.

"Oh Mom, Mr. Takahashi wanted us to go back to his study when we are ready to go,"Sora said and stood in front of her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"I just talked with him. I'm here so let's go because I need to cook dinner. Have y'all ate?" Kagome asked and the two children shook their heads no.

"Alright let's get out of here," Kagome said and left soon after.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

The two were back at their intense foreplay of nipping and tugging that the knock at the door was becoming even more annoying.

Inuyasha opened the heavy oak door, almost ripping it off of the hinges. It was his son's governess Aimi with a suitcase and her purse in hand.

"Yes Aimi," Inuyasha said tightly with a strained grin.

"I was just informing you that I am taking my leave and I will be back on Monday morning. Have a good night," Aimi said and left immediately.

Inuyasha closed the door and then remembered that Daichi and Sora were supposed to come back. He wanted to give Kagome some money but he once again forgot.

'_I will just bring her money tomorrow,' _Inuyasha thought to himself and picked up Kikyo bridal style and raced up the stairs to make love and hopefully more babies with his soon to be bride.

**With Koga**

Koga sitting at home while his new girlfriend was kissing on his neck and chest while he was watching tv. He couldn't concentrate because his true girlfriend Kagome Higurashi was entertaining another man that had a kid.

He was racking his brain trying to remember where he saw that man from. He couldn't remember and started to flick the tv to another channel.

**TV Channel**

_Up next! Glitter, gold and diamonds oh my! Stay tune as we take a sneak peak at the bridal shower extravaganza that's sure to make the average woman green with envy. The exclusive scoop on the wedding of the century of _

_Zap_

"Come on baby! Pay attention to me," Koga's girlfriend moaned in his ear .

He threw the remote to his other couch and grabbed her from the front of her bra and roughly placed her on his exposed member.

"Work for it," Koga said and leaned back his head letting his mind wonder and daydream. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

**AN**

**COVID sucks and life just spiraled. I haven't been inspired to write in a very long time. Yet I'm pushing through and finding my happy place again. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Yes I'm laying it on thick about Daichi's home life. It will make sense! Thank you all for your continued support!**

**M**

**not beta read **


End file.
